


Blu come la neve

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Blu come la neve [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Introspection, John/Mary (past), Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Violinist Sherlock, What-If, Writer John, Writer's Block
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, scrittore di successo, è un ex militare che si porta dietro un matrimonio fallito e una zoppia psicosomatica. Dopo quattro romanzi, tra cui spicca il best seller: "Blu come la neve", John è tormentato da un blocco che gli impedisce di scrivere. Dopo essersi concesso una vacanza di due settimane a Siviglia, sul treno che lo deve riportare a Londra, incontra uno strano tizio. Un violinista con la passione per le investigazioni, un certo Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Via da Siviglia, via da sé stessi

Siviglia è torrida, calda in quel soleggiato pomeriggio della fine di luglio. Le acque del Guadalquivir, mosse da un timido vento, si tingono di rosso e d’arancio mentre la città pare bruciare tra quei colori regalati da un calar del sole che è in grado di mozzare il fiato. Dopo aver portato lo sguardo in lontananza fino alla Torre del Oro e poi ancora più in giù, tanto da riuscire a scorgere le linee della città oltre il fiume, John Watson sospira. Il pensiero che quella è l’ultima volta che potrà osservarla lo rende un po’ malinconico e sì, decisamente triste. Non ha mai la possibilità di far perdere lo sguardo su di un panorama simile, Londra è così diversa e, seppur speciale, non possiede affatto un tramonto come quello e il Tamigi non si tinge mai d’oro. Il cielo e le acque del fiume, al limite, si confondono solo per grigiore. Ma Siviglia è, oh, speciale in questo senso. Certo, nonostante abbia trovato l’attività del turista a tempo pieno piuttosto piacevole, John si rende perfettamente conto che l’idea di trascorrere lì quelle due settimane non sia stata propriamente brillante. Si era detto che per superare quel piccolo momento di crisi, uno stacco dalla quotidianità era l’ideale e invece non è servito a niente. Stupidamente, si era convinto che i caldi paesaggi del sud della Spagna gli sarebbero stati in qualche modo d’aiuto. Adesso invece, col senno di poi, può affermare che il problema non è il luogo in cui sta, è lui ad essere sbagliato e che è tanto stufo di sé stesso, da riuscire a stento a godersi tutto quello. Perché Siviglia è bellissima e questo, John Watson lo avrebbe potuto capire anche appena arrivato, ma a quel tempo era troppo impegnato a piangersi addosso per notare alcunché. E pensare che la sua bellezza è così tanto sfacciata; quando è sereno, ad esempio, il cielo diventa di un azzurro talmente intenso che sembra esser stato dipinto dalla mano di un abile pittore. Come molte metropoli, anch’essa brulica di vita, incessante e senza morire neanche la notte, quando la musica del flamenco inonda la città facendola ballare a ritmo delle nacchere. Lì tutto quanto è diverso da come lo è a casa. A Siviglia le persone gli appaiono più gioviali, calde, spensierate. Così differenti dai suoi standard inglesi, che ne è rimasto assolutamente stregato, ma ovviamente non è servito a nulla. La vacanza, la gente che ha conosciuto, le gite al fiume, le passeggiate sotto il sole, le donne che si è portato a letto (ogni notte una diversa) non lo hanno aiutato affatto. Perché, così come a Londra, tutte le mattine dopo che si sveglia e accende il portatile, quel maledetto foglio bianco è sempre lì che lo sfida, lo sbeffeggia, lo guarda come se lo stesse provocando. Il cursore lampeggia davanti ai suoi occhi, sbattendogli in faccia quel suo gigantesco blocco, un blocco che va avanti ormai da troppo tempo. John non avrebbe mai detto che un giorno sarebbe stato lui la vittima di un simile disastro. Lui che ha già scritto quattro romanzi, ora non riesce nemmeno a metter giù una riga. Ed è tremendamente frustrante, è allibito dal fatto che neanche rilassandosi è riuscito a venirne a capo. Proprio a Siviglia che è forse la più stupenda città che abbia mai visitato. E adesso che le due settimane sono terminate, John Watson, autore di best seller di fama internazionale, un po’ ne è rincuorato. Vuole tornare a casa e basta, si dice in quel tardo pomeriggio mentre osserva il panorama dalla finestra della sua camera d’albergo. Ha appena finito di preparare i bagagli quando Alonso, il facchino, bussa alla porta informandolo che il suo taxi lo sta aspettando di sotto. John si volta verso di lui, gli sorride con un’espressione di gratitudine annuendo brevemente, mentre recupera il bastone e lo segue in corridoio. Quel ragazzino non deve avere non più di vent’anni e gli ha fatto fin dal primo giorno una buona impressione: sorriso cordiale, occhi sereni e così generoso nei suoi confronti, da risultare eccessivo. Alonso lo ha sempre aiutato e spesso senza che neanche John si azzardasse a chiedergli qualcosa e per fortuna lo ha sempre consigliato per il meglio, tutte le volte con un caldo sorriso sulle labbra. Addirittura gli ha comperato una mappa della città per aiutarlo ad orientarsi. Per questo, prima di andarsene, gli regala una banconota da cinquanta euro. Sa che come mancia è a dir poco esagerata, ma i soldi non sono un problema e poi gli fa piacere darli a qualcuno di generoso.  
«Arrivederci, Alonso» borbotta, con un sorriso e una pacca sulla spalla mentre questi chiude la portiera del taxi, augurandogli di fare buon viaggio. Ed è giusto al suo ritorno alla civiltà a cui John pensa mentre l’auto procede lenta affrontando il traffico cittadino. Non riesce neanche a godersi ciò che gli rimane di quella splendida città, perché è già troppo preso dalle sue paranoie. Riuscirà a buttare giù qualche riga mentre torna a casa? Di solito il movimento lento e gentile del treno che corre sulle rotaie gli è sempre d’aiuto per rasserenarsi, ma sarà così anche questa volta? Già, perché viaggerà su un treno e sarà anche patetico, ma odia volare. Se deve spostarsi in Europa e la distanza è sopportabile, allora preferisce la comodità e la sicurezze delle rotaie. Dovrà dividere la cabina con uno sconosciuto, certo, ma non è mai stato un problema e di sicuro non lo sarà nemmeno adesso.  
«Venti» dice il tassista, dopo che la macchina si è fermata di fronte alla grande entrata della stazione. Il costo gli pare un po’ esagerato, ma non ha voglia di stare a questionare e dopo aver pagato, scende non senza difficoltà. Afferra il bastone lasciandosi aiutare a scaricare la valigia, dopodiché s’incammina e non senza difficoltà. Incedere con un bastone e un trolley non è certamente semplice, o pratico, specie se si è costretti a svicolare di continuo tra la folla esagitata, sperando al contempo di non venir riconosciuti. Ed è questo più di tutto a preoccuparlo, sa benissimo di non essere una celebrità del genere hollywoodiano, ma il suo volto è piuttosto noto nel vecchio continente. E mentre fa vagare lo sguardo fino al grande schermo con gli orari dei treni in partenza, si augura sul serio di passare inosservato perché sa di non poter sopportare di dire altre bugie, non potrebbe raccontarne ancora dicendo che sta lavorando al suo romanzo, quando non è assolutamente vero. L’ha già fatto così tante volte che ne ha la nausea. Ammette che fino ad ora gli è andata relativamente bene, il personale dell’albergo in cui ha alloggiato è stato sempre discreto. Però ne ha ugualmente le scatole piene, tanto che al prossimo che glielo chiederà, racconterà la verità: che è bloccato e non riesce a pensare a nulla che abbia un senso. Dirà che il suo cervello è piatto come una tavola e che non produce un pensiero articolato che sia uno.  
«Watson? Lei è John Hamish Watson? L’autore di “Blu come la neve”?» È una voce femminile a spezzare il fruire pesante ed incessante dei suoi pensieri. Si morde le labbra, senza voltarsi, mentre avalla l’idea di negare ed andarsene. Detesta venir chiamato per strada dai fan, anche se quelle persone sono di fatto il suo pubblico, i suoi lettori, il suo pane, odia essere costretto a rispondere. Perché sono sempre le stesse domande e non ne può più.  
«Io amo il suo lavoro, adoro il suo modo di scrivere. A quando il prossimo romanzo?» prosegue lei, un’allegra e sorridente ragazza sulla ventina, che gli si rivolge con un marcato accento spagnolo, mentre porge con fare molto delicato una copia del suo ultimo libro per fargliela firmare. John ha un colpo al cuore nello scorgere tanta felicità sul viso di un’altra persona, perché la gioia di quella ragazza è tutta rivolta a lui e delle volte, ancora stenta a crederlo. La verità però è lì, bastarda e accucciata in un angolo del suo cervello, gli preme sulla punta della lingua e brama per uscire. Vuole dirle tutto quanto. Però non lo fa e, per l’ennesima volta, s’arrende a sé stesso. Non sa se questa volta la causa sia della luce che illumina lo sguardo di lei, ma cede. E mente. Perché John H. Watson è fondamentalmente un uomo buono e non può sopportare l’idea di smorzare quel sorriso vitale e contagioso e, ne è certo, se le raccontasse che non scrive nulla da mesi e che medita di abbandonare la scrittura, lei si rattristerebbe e per una qualche strana ragione non lo vuole. “Sei sempre tanto gentile” gli diceva sua nonna quando era ragazzo e si prendeva cura di lei, preparandole il tè e rassettandole le coperte. John però sa perfettamente che questo è anche il suo punto debole, ha troppo buon cuore e dovrebbe seriamente decidersi cambiare, si dice mentre afferra il libro.  
«Ci sto lavorando» mormora, fingendo un sorriso e dandole così la solita risposta. Quella preconfezionata. Quella che dà perché non ha coraggio di ammettere che no, di quel libro non ha scritto nemmeno riga e da mesi non fa altro se non guardare il foglio vuoto mentendo a tutti, persino a sé stesso, dicendosi che la sua non è altro che una fase. Lascia pertanto la firma simpatica, la stessa che regala sempre e lo fa con il cuore che lacrima. Mente e dato che si vergogna di sé stesso, fa tutto di fretta. Dopodiché se ne va.  
  
Il modo migliore per andare avanti è dimenticare lo spiacevole incidente. Senza neanche pensarci, si dice che deve cancellare ciò che ha appena detto a quella ragazza, riportando l’attenzione su quel che si è prefisso di fare. Dirà la verità d’ora in avanti, anche se è crudele, anche se ciò lo metterà in una posizione delicata con i suoi editori. Ed è proprio a loro, a cui pensa mentre si fa largo tra la folla dell’orario di punta e raggiunge il proprio treno, uno di quelli notturni e in cui potrà mangiare e dormire. Ha fatto la scelta giusta, si dice mentre cerca sul biglietto il numero della cabina che gli è stata assegnata. E ne ha la conferma anche dopo essere entrato perché gli interni sono di lusso proprio come pensava, ha fatto proprio la scelta migliore perché… lo ha già detto che odia gli aerei? Certamente sa quanto più comodo sia prenderne uno, ma potendo scegliere e non avendo tempistiche da rispettare o scadenze da onorare, ha sempre optato per un comodo vagone letto.  
«Posso aiutarla?» gli domanda un tizio in divisa. Questa volta non deve tentare di capire ciò che dice interpretando (o almeno provando a farlo) da strani accenti, l’uomo infatti parla perfettamente la sua lingua.  
«Dovrei avere la cabina 221, ma non ho idea di dove si trovi.»  
«Venga, l’accompagno» si offre questi gentilmente, prendendosi addirittura l’onere di aiutarlo con la valigia e sì, per quello gli è immensamente grato; quei corridoi sono decisamente stretti ed è piuttosto complicato incedere con il bastone.  
«Eccola, la 221» mormora l’addetto, accennando alla piccola porta di legno sul quale capeggia un numero scritto in caratteri dorati. «Penso sia già occupata dal suo compagno di stanza.»  
«Sì, la ringrazio per il disturbo» borbotta John, imbarazzato e sta per sganciargli una sonora mancia quando questi gli fa un leggero cenno col cappello e si allontana, esclamando un “dovere” pronunciato a mezza bocca. Se n’è andato prima che lui… Beh, meglio così. Si guarda attorno, non c’è nessuno in corridoio, ma si decide lo stesso a darsi una mossa ed apre la porta con un gesto secco, maledicendosi quando questa sfugge e va a sbattere violentemente. Forse è fin troppo brutale perché il ragazzo seduto sul piccolo divano al suo interno, sussulta vistosamente. John dà una rapida occhiata alla stanza costatando non è piccola, ma che al momento appare davvero minuscola dato che è invasa dagli oggetti di quel tizio. Questi deve avere poco più di trent’anni, non sa dargli un’età precisa, però è certo che sia più giovane di lui. Stranamente, e ad un primo sguardo, John lo trova attraente. È molto magro ed anche se sta rannicchiato sul divano, gli pare che quelle gambe siano piuttosto lunghe, pertanto deve superare il metro e ottanta. Ha il volto scavato e allampanato, la pelle bianchissima e una folta chioma di capelli neri e ricci che, ribelli, ricandono sulla fronte. Lo sconosciuto ha anche un paio di occhi azzurri che da quando è entrato, tiene puntati su di lui. Indubbiamente si sente osservato, John, anzi molto di più: è come se lo stesse studiando. Quel ragazzo è davvero bellissimo e non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Si sente un perfetto idiota e di certo deve apparire come tale, perché se ne sta imbambolato con una valigia tra i piedi e un bastone da passeggio in mano, lo sguardo attonito e la bocca spalancata. In una perfetta immagine di un cretino.  
«Mi scusi» esordisce, ad un certo punto, con voce incredibilmente arrochita. «La porta mi è sfuggita di mano. Sono Watson, J-John Watson» bofonchia, imbarazzato, porgendogli poi una mano che questi non stringe, mentre il suo nuovo compagno di stanza solleva lo sguardo su di lui fissandolo in maniera strana. Non riesce a decifrare che cosa stia pensando, c’è una maschera di indifferenza su quel volto sbarbato, ma dai tratti ruvidi. È quasi certo che si stia per voltare dall’altra parte, ignorandolo, quando questi lo sorprende con una domanda a bruciapelo.  
«Sopra o sotto?»  
«Come prego?»  
«Intendo, dove? In quale letto preferisci dormire?»  
«Io…»  
«Già, hai ragione, mi rendo conto che la domanda è stupida e che non meriterei nemmeno una risposta, scusa, ero semplicemente curioso. Data la tua esperienza passata nell’esercito ti sarai abituato a tutto, è anche vero che non solo è passato molto tempo da che stavi sotto le armi, ma che con quella spalla malandata e il disturbo psicosomatico alla gamba, mi dirai sicuramente che preferiresti stare più comodo e quindi nel letto di sotto. Tuttavia pur facendomelo notare, lasceresti che sia io a decidere dove preferisco dormire. Sei troppo buono, John, troppo buono e spesso non riesci ad importi sugli altri il che è ridicolo se si pensa che eri un militare e hai anche fatto carriera! Certo, in questo caso sono perfettamente d’accordo con te: non bisogna perdere tempo con questioni del genere. Ti dico subito che dal canto mio non dormirò affatto, non importa poi molto quale letto sceglierai di occupare.»  
«Come…»  
«Faccio a sapere queste cose?» lo interrompe il ragazzo, che ora porta un sorriso sghembo. «Osservo, John, osservo con attenzione. È chiaro dalla postura, che hai un trascorso militare alle spalle. Esercito? Di certo non aviazione altrimenti avresti preso l’aereo di cui hai evidentemente il terrore. La ferita alla spalla la si può dedurre facilmente dal modo con cui ti porti dietro la valigia: compi un evidente sforzo ad ogni passo, forse perché pesa eccessivamente. Hai un solo bagaglio che non è nemmeno troppo grande, ma la vacanza è durata più di qualche giorno. Ritengo una decina o addirittura quindici. In ogni caso la trascini lo stesso con la mano sinistra dato che è la tua mano dominante, il che è ottimo: mi piacciono i mancini. Sono imprevedibili.»  
«Come può sapere che il mio disturbo alla gamba è psicosomatico?» gli chiede, ostinandosi a mantenere un tono formale nonostante quello sconosciuto abbia di molto superato i limiti della presentazione. Non gli è mai capitato di incontrare una persona del genere e adesso non si riferisce esclusivamente all’aspetto esteriore, ma più che altro alle cose che ha detto. Vero. Era tutto vero e c’erano dettagli in quell’enorme quantità di informazioni che gli ha riversato addosso, che non conosce nessuno. Come fa a sapere che è stato ferito alla spalla sinistra? Come può aver capito che il bastone non lo porta per via di una vecchia ferita di guerra? Ma soprattutto, come fa ad aver compreso tutto in quei brevissimi secondi?  
«Semplice: il tuo bastone non poggia a terra in questo momento e non ti stai reggendo nemmeno al trolley. Non hai accennato a volerti sedere sul divano nonostante la fatica. Un invalido con dolori ad una gamba lo avrebbe fatto come prima cosa, poi si sarebbe presentato. Comunque ti consiglio di smettere di andare dal terapista, non ti è di nessun aiuto.»  
«Come diavolo fa a sapere che ho una terapista?» sbraita; il che è eccessivo perché quell’uomo non lo sta accusando di niente, ma lui è lo stesso allibito ed ora anche lievemente infastidito. Di solito, durante le interviste è sempre bravo a scansare domande private di questo genere, tuttavia non può credere che qualcuno sia così sicuro del fatto che abbia una psicologa.  
«Elementare: se c’è un disturbo psicosomatico, c’è anche un terapista o una terapista, in questo caso. Una incapace, tra l’altro.» John è a dir poco sconcertato. Se prima teneva la bocca spalancata per via di quella sfacciata bellezza, ora la tiene aperta come un idiota perché è completamente strabiliato. Chi diavolo è quel tizio? E nemmeno se ne rende conto, ma in tutto quel trambusto il bastone che fino a poco prima gli pareva la cosa più importante della sua vita e che non aveva mai lasciato, lo ha fatto cadere contro la parete, nell’angolo dietro la porta. E quando gli si avvicina, sta già zoppicando un po’ di meno.  
«Questo è… fantastico.»  
«Davvero?» chiede il giovane, evidentemente sorpreso.  
«Certo che sì, come ci riesce?»  
«Mi pare d’averlo già detto: osservo. Noto dei dettagli che ai più sfuggono» gli risponde, facendo spallucce quasi fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. «Da bambino volevo fare il detective! O il pirata, non mi sono mai deciso.»  
«Il pirata?» ripete John, ridendo mentre si lascia cadere sul piccolo divanetto con un grande sospiro sfinito. «E cosa ha finito per fare?»  
«Ma il violinista, naturalmente» gli risponde, con un’evidente punta d’orgoglio nel tono di voce che non si lascia scappare, accennando alla custodia scura sistemata con accortezza su uno dei due letti. Già, aveva fatto caso a delle cianfrusaglie sparse ovunque, ma non aveva notato lo strumento. Quell’uomo è davvero strano e non solo per le cose che dice, ma anche per il modo in cui si esprime. Pare essere estremamente sicuro di sé, come se fosse certo che non stia sbagliando affatto. Gli sembra anche molto pratico e spiccio, uno che non ama perdere tempo in cose inutili e forse, anche se non sa come mai stia formulando un pensiero del genere, con lui, non sarà costretto a mentire.  
«Tu invece quando pubblicherai il prossimo romanzo?» Quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, questi gli fa la domanda che mai avrebbe voluto gli ponesse. Aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che almeno lui lo lasciasse in pace. E mentre si ritrova a distogliere lo sguardo, abbassandolo sino al pavimento, si rende conto di non voler dire una bugia. La situazione è ben diversa da quella vissuta con quella ragazza spagnola. Sente che se gli dicesse il vero, quell’uomo non ne rimarrebbe deluso. Quindi non annuisce e non sorride in modo finto; è come se fosse certo del fatto che sarebbe in grado di stare immediatamente una balla. Se è riuscito a capire la sua vita in qualche istante, di sicuro saprebbe snidare una menzogna prima di subito. Alla fine opta per una domanda e un sorriso, questa volta furbo. Spera che, provocandolo, lui gli dica dell’altro. Perché John le vuole sapere, tutte quelle altre cose che ha capito di lui, vuole che lo legga ancora e che gli dica chi è. Ne ha bisogno disperatamene. Per una frazione di secondo si ritrova a addirittura a desiderarlo ardentemente, forse lui glielo può dire chi è diventato. Magari quello strano tizio decisamente molto sfacciato che con una sola e breve occhiata è stato in grado di svelare le sue psicosi e paure, sa dove è andato a finire quel John Watson che, ancora in Afghanistan, la notte scriveva al posto di dormire. Magari sa come mai la scrittura, ovvero l’unico appiglio al quale si aggrappava con disperazione, lo ha abbandonato. Perché non riesce più a scrivere? Forse quell’uomo lo sa che cosa ne è stato della sua ispirazione, della sua voglia di raccontare.  
«Le è piaciuto il mio lavoro?» chiede, dopo una breve riflessione poco prima che il suo sguardo si adombra appena. Deciso a non farlo notare però (per quanto lo ritenga impossibile) persiste a sorridergli con fare furbo, in un modo ora molto più forzato.   
«Per l’amor del cielo, no» sbotta questi, alzando le mani in un gesto che la guerra gli ha insegnato essere di resa. Dovrebbe essere infastidito e arrabbiato, ma no: John ride. Perché, per assurdo, tanta sincerità lo diverte. In un mondo in cui viene osannato persino dai critici più duri, in un ambiente falso e malsano in cui nessuno ha il coraggio di dirgli che il suo ultimo romanzo è stato un enorme fiasco, è raro trovare una persona che gli dica sfacciatamente che cosa pensa. E quella verità sbattuta in faccia in quel modo duro e pungente, è come una ventata d’aria fresca. Quel tizio gli sta sbattendo addosso la realtà più difficile da sopportare e lo fa in modo brutale e crudo. E a John piace perché finalmente è riuscito a trovare una persona onesta e sincera ed è assurdo, ma fa bene, fa incredibilmente bene al cuore. Quindi ride, stirando dapprima un ghigno lieve che dopo un poco sboccia in una sonora risata.  
«Ho letto Blu come la neve» prosegue questi, forse rincuorato dal non aver reagito male da parte di John, cosa che lui stesso ipotizza come plausibile specialmente dal fatto che lo sconosciuto ora ridacchi senza farsi troppo notare.  
«Non posso dire che mi sia piaciuto, è troppo sdolcinato e romantico… Voglio dire, è irreale che una persona sana di mente e con un’intelligenza al di sopra della media, decida di lasciare ogni cosa pur di seguire il suo amato in capo al mondo. È fuori dalla realtà, sei troppo romantico, John.»  
«Lei quindi non crede nei rapporti che finiscono bene» afferma, con fare sicuro. Questa volta non ha bisogno di domandare. Lo sa per certo. D’altra parte è uno scrittore e se c’è una cosa che gli viene piuttosto naturale, è capire la gente. Sa osservare e ha sempre creduto d’essere piuttosto bravo nel farlo ed anche se le abilità di quel tizio hanno ridimensionato di molto il suo concetto di capacità deduttive, è certo d’averci visto giusto. Gli pare sul serio qualcuno di molto poco abituato a reazioni positive.  
«L’amore è una balla per gli sciocchi, John. Questo è tutto ciò che conta» afferma, indicandosi la testa con un dito che posta sulla tempia. Ma ciò che lo sorprende, non è quell’affermazione forte e dura, quanto piuttosto il fatto che lo guardi con determinazione come se lo stesse sfidando a dimostrargli il contrario. Forse sta esagerando, magari sta fraintendendo e probabilmente è solo il suo modo di esprimersi ad essere molto diretto, ma raramente si sbaglia su cose del genere.  
«Questo è molto triste.»  
«Ma molto vero» ribatte subito, senza lasciarsi intimidire «e tu dovresti saperlo meglio di me, dato che ti ostini a portare una fede nuziale di un matrimonio finito da tempo. Ti ha lasciato lei, giusto?»  
«Questo lo hai letto sui giornali» borbotta, ridendo non facendo nemmeno caso al fatto che gli stia dando del tu mentre si rialza dal divanetto e inizia a recuperare il proprio pigiama che subito appoggia sopra il cuscino di uno dei letti.  
«Allora, quanto ho indovinato?» John sospira, di nuovo stira le labbra con fare sincero rendendosi conto che era davvero tanto tempo che non sorrideva così spesso.  
«Ho lasciato l’esercito più di cinque anni fa» mormora, annuendo «ero di stanza in Afghanistan quando mi hanno sparato ad una spalla durante uno scontro a fuoco. Sono stato operato in un ospedale da campo e l’operazione era andata bene, ma il proiettile aveva lacerato dei tendini. Dopo quell’incidente non riuscivo più ad imbracciare il fucile e mi hanno rispedito a casa. A fare fisioterapia, hanno detto all’inizio. Di fatto mi sono ritrovato congedato, con una pensione misera e il numero di una terapeuta che mi avevano gentilmente offerto. Detto brutalmente: mi hanno sbattuto fuori. Da allora non ho più smesso di utilizzare il bastone per camminare anche se, è vero, lì non sono stato ferito. La spalla ancora mi fa male quando è sotto sforzo e sì, sono mancino e a Siviglia ci sono rimasto due settimane.»  
«Ho fatto bingo!» esclama, voltandosi gonfiando addirittura il petto con fare tronfio.  
«Più o meno: sono stato io a lasciare mia moglie e non il contrario e questa non è la fede nuziale del mio matrimonio, ma quella che mio padre aveva quando ha sposato mia madre. La porto per ricordarli.» L’uomo non gli risponde e cade in un mutismo che gli appare pensieroso, perché porta subito lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. Nella cabina, quindi, cala il più assoluto silenzio. Si sente soltanto il rumore del treno che corre sulle rotaie ed il vociare di altri passeggeri proveniente dalle cabine accanto alla loro. John si ritrova così indaffarato nelle proprie faccende che non bada a nient’altro, è impegnato con la valigia e a fare avanti e indietro dal piccolo bagno in cui ha risposto spazzolino e rasoio. Il suo compagno di stanza, di cui ancora non conosce il nome e che ha ribattezzato come “sconosciuto” se ne sta invece in piedi di fronte ai vetri e guarda lo scorrere del paesaggio all’imbrunire. Sta già avallando l’idea di aprire il portatile e tentare di scrivere qualcosa, per l’ennesima volta durante la sua settimana di ferie, ma la voce scura e profonda del suo compagno di stanza, lo fa desistere.  
  
«La faccenda è seria» esordisce. John si volta, aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare confuso. Per un momento è quasi sicuro d’aver sentito male o che non stesse parlando con lui, d’altronde succede di pensare a voce alta. Tuttavia questi subito riprende a parlare: «E la domanda che ci dobbiamo porre è» prosegue, mantenendo gli occhi fissi sullo scorrere del paesaggio al di fuori «è stato Grossman a rubare i gioielli di Lady Canterbury?»  
«Chi ha fatto cosa?» Non pensa d’aver capito, o meglio, non riesce a credere alle proprie orecchie. Anche questa volta, però, non fa nemmeno in tempo a domandare spiegazioni, che questi lo precede.  
«Tu hai fame» gli dice, prendendolo per un braccio e costringendolo a seguirlo in corridoio. Lo sconosciuto blocca la porta e si mette la chiave in tasca e immediatamente dopo s’incammina verso il fondo del vagone trascinandoselo dietro. John arranca e fatica a stargli dietro, ma sta correndo e neanche se ne rende conto.  
«No, veramente non molta» si lamenta mentre, tenta di liberarsi da quella presa ferrea.  
«Tu hai fame, fidati.»  
«Ma io non…» Lui prendere a camminare per lo stretto corridoio, con fare svelto e raggiunge la porta che conduce al vagone adiacente. La spalanca e come a voler sedare una volta per tutte le sue lamentele, si volta trucidandolo con uno sguardo. Uno dei più gelidi che John abbia mai visto in vita sua e che ha il potere di paralizzarlo. Non riesce a credere a quel che sta pensando, ma il prepotente desiderio di fare tutto ciò che gli dica è forte e incontrollabile. Sente di volergli dire di sì e no, non gli interessa nulla. Perché badare a dettagli come il fatto che non ha idea di chi sia o di che cosa stiano per fare; sta incredibilmente bene in sua compagnia e per ora a contare è soltanto questo.  
«Certo che ce l’hai. Sono quasi le otto e l’ultima volta che hai mangiato è stato a mezzogiorno con un panino al tonno. Quindi sì, hai fame.»  
«Ehi, ma come…»  
«Lo so e basta.» Lo sconosciuto sbuffa e rotea gli occhi prima che, agile, apra la porta sparendo nel vagone adiacente. John nemmeno se ne rende conto, ma ha preso ad andargli dietro ed il bastone è già dimenticato.  
«Non so neanche come ti chiami» urla e sì stanno correndo. Lui, lo scrittore zoppo, sta correndo e neanche ci pensa. Non vuole fermarsi a rifletterci. Perché sembrano due idioti. Anzi lo sono.  
«Il mio nome è Sherlock» grida «e per favore vedi di smetterla con le domande idiote. Abbiamo da fare un sacco di cose.» John annuisce, non realizza il fatto che nessuno parla più al plurale per lui da una vita. Non gli importa del motivo per cui Sherlock stia già utilizzando uno stranissimo noi che in bocca, oh, suona divinamente bene. Non pensa a niente, è solo affascinato. Ammaliato dalla maniera con cui quell’uomo gli si rivolge, dal tono della sua voce, dalle strane espressioni del suo viso e confuso dai repentini cambiamenti d’umore. E poi è incuriosito da quel nome. È insolito e particolare, gli suona in un modo strano in testa, ma sussurrandolo è molto dolce. E gli piace.  
«Muoviti, John» ordina. E, incredibilmente, lui lo fa.  
  
  
   
 **Continua**


	2. Il detective che faceva il violinista

Il vagone ristorante è lussuoso, il che non lo stupisce affatto dato che il treno sul quale stanno viaggiando è di prima classe. È l’ora di cena è la sala è riccamente piena, una musica molto lieve si percepisce nell’aria ed è appena distinguibile dato che viene praticamente sommersa dal chiacchiericcio dei passeggeri seduti ai tavoli e dal rumore di piatti e stoviglie.  
«Quale cabina?» È la voce di un cameriere a riscuoterlo, si era perso in contemplazione del vagone che è decisamente molto più bello di quanto non avesse ipotizzato. Gli interni sono in legno scuro, i sedili di velluto verde e dei lampadari pendono dal soffitto. Sicuramente vale il prezzo del biglietto, pensa John il quale spera nel contempo che sia così anche per il menù che, a giudicare dal profumo che si espande nell’aria, dev’essere invitante. John porta lo sguardo su Sherlock, non sa come mai, ma negli ultimi minuti si è scoperto interessato alle molteplici espressioni che il suo volto assume. Lo trova concentrato ed attento e con lo sguardo intento a vagare per la sala, scrutando chissà che cosa. Non sembra in alcun modo intenzionato a rispondere al cameriere, che ora pare lievemente spazientito dal loro indugiare. Ciò che nota John, quando porta lo sguardo sulla divisa che il tizio indossa, è che sul cartellino che ha affrancato al taschino c’è scritto P. Grossman. Non è poi tanto difficile ricordare il nome che Sherlock gli ha indicato come quello del ladro di gioielli, dato che ne hanno parlato soltanto pochi minuti prima. Quindi è lui, si dice chiedendosi al contempo se il “detective” lo abbia notato. Tuttavia, nel momento esatto in cui formula il pensiero, si dà mentalmente dello stupido perché non può davvero essere che un dettaglio del genere sia passato inosservato di fronte allo sguardo indagatore di Sherlock.  
«Siamo nella 221» si decide a dire Watson, mentre tenta in tutte le maniere di distogliere lo sguardo dal nome scritto sulla giacca. Non lo deve fissare e si sente un cretino, perché in realtà non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal possibile ladro. Se devono stanarlo, e non è necessario chiamarsi Hercule Poirot per saperlo, non devono dare nell’occhio. John lo sa bene: ha letto gialli a sufficienza da sapere che un buon detective non deve mai scoprire il proprio gioco. Ciò di cui è certo, è che non deve fare, né dire idiozie e su questo aspetto sperava di poter contare su Sherlock, il quale però non dà segni di vita e, anzi, si ostina a restare chiuso in una sorta di incomprensibile mutismo di cui davvero non si capacita.  
«Perfetto, mi seguano.» Il cameriere li fa accomodare ad un tavolo per due persone in fondo alla sala e porge subito loro un paio di menù, defilandosi non prima d’aver ricordato che hanno il tempo necessario per decidere e che la cucina chiuderà non prima delle dieci. John porta istintivamente lo sguardo al proprio orologio da polso ed è rassicurato dal fatto che sono solo le otto. Non ha idea di che cosa voglia fare il suo compagno di stanza e per questo solleva gli occhi su di lui, sperando che si sia finalmente deciso a dare segni di vita, fa caso immediatamente al fatto che Sherlock riponga la carta senza nemmeno averla letta. Non sa di preciso quali siano le sue intenzioni, in fondo gli è corso dietro lungo il corridoio e non hanno discusso di un piano d’attacco o sulla maniera più giusta d’indagare. Ma seguendo l’idea di dover mantenere una sorta di copertura, decide di dare al cartoncino che gli ha lasciato Grossman, una rapida scorsa. Si ritrova così con la brutale voglia di spaghetti al pomodoro e basilico e l’atroce dubbio sul fatto di essere lì per cenare o meno.  
«Allora» esordisce Watson, dopo diversi minuti di silenzio in cui si è chiesto che cosa desiderasse realmente sapere riguardo ciò che lui e Sherlock stanno facendo.   
«Voglio la verità» prosegue «tutto questo cos’è? Uno scherzo? Un gioco?»  
«Non dire assurdità» si sente correggere, da un violinista che riporta immediatamente lo sguardo chissà dove. Non ha idea di che cosa stia fissando con così tanta intensità da almeno dieci minuti, ma deve essere qualcosa di tremendamente importante se richiede così tanta attenzione. Curioso, è il fatto che si tratti soltanto di un musicista.   
«Per favore, non prendermi in giro» sbotta John, spazientito. «Posso accettare il fatto che un occhio particolarmente attento noti il mio problema alla spalla o che capisca che la mia zoppia è psicosomatica. D’accordo sull’aver fatto caso al mio passato militare da chissà quale dettaglio, ma non puoi sapere cosa ho mangiato a mezzogiorno.» Lo ha detto tutto d’un fiato e nonostante abbia tenuto il tono di voce volutamente elevato, tanto che persino i loro vicini di tavolo li hanno sentiti e si sono voltati infastiditi, Sherlock non dà segno d’avergli dato retta. Anzi, si sta guardando attorno, ma non gli pare annoiato e distratto, al contrario sembra particolarmente attento. È come se stesse osservando qualcosa di ben preciso, il che gli fa ipotizzare che quella faccenda del furto di gioielli non fosse un banale scherzo. John prende a massaggiarsi le tempie, tentando invano di scacciare il mal di testa, prima di sospirare. Se vuole avere delle risposte deve solo chiedere, si dice, sperando che quello strano uomo gli dia retta visto che fino ad ora non sembra essere disposto a rispondere alle sue domande.  
«D’accordo allora, giochiamo» esordisce, tirando un sorriso forzato. «Chi ha rubato i gioielli di Lady Canterbury?»  
«Oh, finalmente ti decidi a pormi le domande giuste, John.»  
«Sì, ma ciò di mi preme sapere è perché a te dovrebbe interessare? Hai detto di essere un violinista, i violinisti non stanano ladri.»  
«E quindi?» lo incalza Sherlock ed è strano perché adesso non è più distratto, no, adesso c’è una luce che gli brilla negli occhi, qualcosa che accende il suo sguardo rendendolo ancor più magnetico e penetrante. È insolito che qualcuno lo guardi in quel modo, è tanto tempo che non gli succede e… ma che diavolo, non gli è mai accaduto nulla di simile prima d’ora. Perché quello sconosciuto lo sta sfidando. Lo sta provocando sperando che lo capisca così come lo ha capito lui. Sherlock lo sta invitando a seguirlo in un’avventura della quale ogni cosa è assurda, a cominciare dalla fiducia, già forte e radicata, che sente di nutrire nei confronti di un tizio che conosce appena. E come se non bastasse, l’elenco di assurdità prosegue con il bastone dimenticato in cabina ed una zoppia misteriosamente scomparsa. John però, al suo problema psicosomatico, non ci pensa. Non gli viene in mente che non ha utilizzato il bastone per correre fin lì, perché adesso è troppo impegnato per rimuginare: sta provando a carpire i pensieri di quel violinista a cui piace fare il detective e non c’è nient’altro di cui gli importi.  
«La polizia non si rivolge ai musicisti per risolvere crimini, pertanto agisci liberamente e senza che qualcuno ti obblighi a farlo. Forse per noia? Certo che la tua vita deve essere un vero mortorio se ti dai così tanto da fare per una faccenda di cui potrebbe benissimo non importarti nulla.» È allora che lo sorprende davvero, per l’ennesima volta da che lo ha incontrato, perché Sherlock scoppia in una fragorosa risata. Il suo divertimento appare quasi liberatorio, ma è sincero e fresco e dannatamente contagioso, è così bello sentirlo ridere che John associa quella risata baritonale ad un balsamo per il suo umore. A qualcosa che lo fa star bene, insomma. Quell’uomo è troppo affascinante, perché tutto in John non si catalizzi su di lui, ma è proprio lì e in quel momento che Watson inizia a rilassarsi e a non farsi più tante domande.  
«Ero a Siviglia per un concerto e ho saputo che il mio sospettato era di servizio su questa tratta sino a Londra. Ho creduto che l’occasione fosse quella giusta.»  
«Quindi sei un violinista che a tempo perso risolve che cosa? Casi di furto sui treni? È stata questa Lady a chiederti di ritrovare i suoi gioielli?»  
«Naturalmente no, l’ho letto sul Times e ho trovato il caso interessante; ti va di saperne di più?» gli chiede Sherlock, con aria maliziosa.   
«Perché dovrebbe?» risponde, ironico, John decidendo di stare allo scherzo. «Sono venuto qui per mangiare» borbotta, riportando lo sguardo sul menù che, a dire il vero, aveva già scordato di tenere tra le mani.  
«Sbagliato!» esclama il detective, ridendo di nuovo. «Mi hai seguito perché l’hai sentito, non è vero? Un brivido correrti lungo la schiena e l’adrenalina che ha iniziato a pulsare nelle vene; era tanto che non ti succedeva, ho ragione? Dai tempi dell’esercito, scommetto.» John non risponde, ma ha gli occhi sgranati che tiene fissi in quelli grandi e azzurri di Sherlock. Ciò che scorre fra di loro in quei frangenti è dannatamente complesso da gestire, ma c’è ogni cosa. Adrenalina, sfida, provocazione, divertimento e così tanta attrazione che John rischia di esplodere al pensiero. D’accordo, ha pensato di esserne attratto ed è vero, diavolo, è proprio vero. Lui è sempre stato uomo da avventure di una notte e di poco conto, prima di Mary ovviamente, nell’esercito gli avevano anche dato un nomignolo assurdo e lo prendevano in giro perché riusciva sempre e comunque a rimorchiare. Dopo c’è stata sua moglie e il suo fallimentare matrimonio, ma una volta superato quel brutto momento si è detto di voler espandere i propri orizzonti e di non porsi limiti di genere. Da quel momento non ha più cercato storie serie, tutto ciò che lo ha spingeva ad approcciarsi a qualcuno era un’attrazione fisica. Ma con Sherlock è diverso, perché ciò che di lui gli piace non è soltanto la sfacciata bellezza, non sono gli occhioni grandi o il fisico asciutto. È tutt’altro, come il magnetismo delle sue parole, la profondità dei concetti che esprime e la brutale sincerità con cui gli parla. Anche adesso, John sa che Sherlock ha ragione e che ha di nuovo colto nel segno. È confuso e questo non ha intenzione di nasconderlo, ma non è stordito dal fatto che quello sconosciuto stia stuzzicando la sua curiosità, è confuso perché non riesce a capire. Gli è impossibile afferrare le sue intenzioni (e le proprie anche). Credeva che fosse un uomo solo che riempie la sua vita viaggiando sui treni perché non ha di meglio da fare che dare la caccia ai ladri, ma quello non è il ritratto di Sherlock, quello è lui. È John Watson che non ha una vita e che quindi la riempie viaggiando su un treno, prendendo come scusa il fatto di non temere il volo. Perché il violinista seduto al suo tavolo è lì soltanto per stanare un ladro, per passatempo, per sport o magari per noia, chi lo può dire, ma di sicuro non è lì perché è da solo. Che cosa vuole da lui quindi? Sì, John è uno scrittore ed è anche piuttosto famoso, ma come mai lo sta trascinando in una caccia all’uomo? Perché non lo lascia semplicemente in pace? Ha persino detto di non amare i suoi libri e di ritenerlo fin troppo romantico e sdolcinato; quindi perché? John è un uomo abitudinario, ordinario e metodico a causa di quell’addestramento militare che ancora gli condiziona la vita. Inoltre è pieno di fisime, si trascina dietro una zoppia psicosomatica e un matrimonio fallito, un blocco dello scrittore a cui non riesce a non pensare e che lo tormenta anche la notte. Eppure, e nonostante tutto questo, un violinista incontrato su di un treno notturno da Siviglia sembra essere stranamente interessato alla sua vita. Non se lo spiega davvero, ma allo stesso tempo sa che non sarà chiedendolo a sé stesso che lo comprenderà. Quindi solleva lo sguardo e scopre che Sherlock ancora lo sta fissando, adesso sembra quasi divertito dalla sua palese confusione e quel sorriso che gli dipinge il volto non è un ghigno di sfida, quanto piuttosto di consapevolezza. È come se gli stesse leggendo i pensieri e se sapesse esattamente ciò che lo tormenta. In quel momento, John si rende conto d’avere una scelta: potrebbe alzarsi e andarsene, in fondo non ha nemmeno troppa fame, si dice. Se lo facesse, è certo che Sherlock non lo seguirebbe. John andrebbe a dormire e il mattino seguente al risveglio basterebbe un semplice “buongiorno” prima di darsi l’arrivederci. Potrebbe, ma non lo fa. Perché è vero e il brivido lo ha sentito, ed era tanto tempo che non accadeva. Correre per i corridoi stretti di quel treno notturno con uno sconosciuto che sembra aver capito tutta la sua vita in pochi istanti, è assurdo, ma emozionante.  
«Furto di gioielli, eh?» chiede, dopo un po’ sogghignando. «Parlamene.»  
   
Ci sono molte cose che John H. Watson reputa incredibili. Le acrobazie di certi ballerini, il sangue freddo dei paracadutisti, quel nuotatore americano… la glassa dei cupcake e i documentaristi che infilano la testa nelle fauci dei coccodrilli. Eppure, lì e adesso, su quel treno diretto a Londra, nulla gli sembra più pazzesco di ciò che sta facendo. Non è per il bastone dimenticato o per il fatto che sta realmente parlando di furti con un violinista che voleva fare il pirata, non è niente di tutto questo: ciò che lo sconvolge è la familiarità. John ha sempre avuto problemi ad adattarsi, è un uomo a cui piace vivere la propria routine e che tende ad abituarsi alle giornate sempre uguali, eppure la simbiosi che pare esserci tra lui e Sherlock, è impressionante. Quel tizio gli parla come se lo conoscesse da sempre e John gli va dietro quasi non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita, come se fosse giusto e basta, senza problemi, senza domande. Perché è così. Lo sta a sentire, ed è magnetica la sua voce, interessante ciò che dice. Gli corre appresso e pensa che sia bellissima la sua figura, longilinea e perfetta con quella postura rigida e le spalle dritte che lo fanno sembrare un uomo di nobili natali. Lo osserva e ritiene che sia stupendo, che siano magnetici i suoi occhi e incredibilmente attraenti i suoi ricci scomposti. La naturalezza con cui interagiscono è impressionante, non sa se anche lui se ne renda conto, ma John a dire il vero non pensa ad altro. E quando Sherlock termina di parlare, chiedendogli un parere, quasi fa fatica a riprendere il filo del discorso. Di che stavano parlando? Di certo non stava pensando a quanto setosi siano i suoi capelli o a quanto belli i suoi occhi possano risultare ad un’attenta osservazione.  
«Come dici?»  
«Che ne pensi?» ripete Sherlock, evidentemente seccato. John si schiarisce la gola, tossicchiando mentre cerca di ricordare l’argomento della conversazione.   
«Grossman, i gioielli» dice, di nuovo, gesticolando con enfasi. Watson però non sa cosa rispondergli, non è che si sia fatto un’idea precisa e poi è anche piuttosto restio a parlarne dato che ha l’impressione che qualunque cosa dica, Sherlock la possa reputare un’idiozia.  
«Beh» tenta «se il ladro è davvero lui, i gioielli li tiene senz’altro sul treno dato che con il viaggiare che fa non dev’essere difficile incontrarsi con un ricettatore. Non possiamo avere la certezza che non lo abbia già incontrato, liberandosi di quelli che ha preso alla tua Lady» osserva, compiaciuto del fatto d’essere riuscito a dare una cosa mediamente intelligente.  
«No, li ha qui con sé» risponde Sherlock, sicuro. «Di certo non quelli di Lady Canterbury, dato che le sono spariti più di due settimane fa e su un’altra tratta, ma quelli che ha rubato questa sera li ha qui da qualche parte.» John lo fissa, allibito. Non si aspettava una simile rivelazione, credeva che fossero lì per… D’istinto porta lo sguardo all’orologio facendo caso al fatto che il vagone ristorante non è aperto da molto. Non sa perché sia il suo primo pensiero, ma di certo il secondo è guardasi attorno come se tentasse disperatamente di cogliere un dettaglio. Uno qualsiasi che gli faccia capire qualcosa, come Sherlock lo sappia ad esempio.  
«Dici che ha rubato sotto i nostri occhi? Qui? Adesso?»  
«Certo, mi pare ovvio» gli risponde il violinista «dato che è l’orario di cena, questo è il solo momento che ha per farlo e poi basta dare un’occhiata ai commensali per capire che a loro manca qualcosa. Sono però troppo idioti per rendersene conto. Non capisco come sia possibile, io me ne accorgerei se mi mancasse l’orologio.»  
«E dove li terrebbe?»  
«Buona domanda. Non si fiderebbe mai a nasconderli in cabina, il suo compagno di stanza potrebbe scoprirli, no, il rischio è troppo elevato.»  
«Beh» fa notare John. «Se fossi un ladro e dovessi nascondere qualcosa di prezioso, la terrei dove posso sempre controllarla. Dove sono sicuro che lì rimanga. Quindi se non in camera mia…»  
«Nella cambusa!» Lo interrompe Sherlock, picchiando un pugno sul tavolo proprio prima che un cameriere li raggiunga.  
«Avete scelto?» chiede, questi.  
«Tè, Earl Gray, latte e zucchero» dice Sherlock. «Per te, John?» Confuso dal fatto che siano lì davvero per mangiare, riporta lo sguardo verso il menù e dà una rapida scorsa.  
«Pasta al pomodoro e basilico, da bere solo acqua.» L’uomo annota rapidamente sul taccuino, dopodiché sparisce in cucina.  
«Tieniti pronto, John, più tardi andiamo a vedere» enuncia, eccitato. E proprio mentre si ritrova ad annuire, lo sente distintamente, un altro brivido corrergli giù lungo la schiena.  
 

 

 

***

   
 

 

Questa è la cosa più stupida che abbia fatto in vita sua, si dice. Sono quasi le undici e dopo che sono rimasti per più di tre ore al ristorante aspettando che i camerieri finissero di sparecchiare e iniziassero a smontare il turno, adesso si stanno realmente infilando nella cambusa. Sherlock ha detto che sarebbe stato facile e lo è stato per davvero. Ha tirato infatti fuori un astuccio dalla tasca della giaccia, dopodiché ha iniziato a scassinare la serratura e si è infilato dentro. Lo ha fatto con una facilità disarmante, impiegandoci non più di qualche secondo. E dopo che lo vede scivolare nella cambusa, John viene colto dal sospetto che sia proprio lui il ladro e che lo stia attirando in una trappola o magari che cerchi di rubare i gioielli a sua volta. È stato davvero troppo facile per Sherlock aprire la porta e poi gli attrezzi che ha utilizzato, sono degni di uno scassinatore professionista e, mentre lo realizza, si sente un cretino. Ed è quasi certo d’essere stato raggirato e già si immagina dietro le sbarre di una cella spagnola accusato di furto di gioielli, quando una voce baritonale, la sua voce, lo riporta alla realtà.  
«Smettila di pensare» si lamenta, mentre prende a rovistare tra le scatole di cibo stipate «è fastidioso e poi è tempo perso: non li voglio tenere per me. Non è per rubare a mia volta che faccio tutto questo.»  
«Come sa… e poi io non…» tenta di giustificarsi e un po’ gli dà fastidio il fatto che lo abbia colto in flagrante, che abbia carpito con così attenta precisione i suoi pensieri. A prevalere però è l’imbarazzo e una specie di vergogna per averlo, anche se in maniera indiretta, accusato di una cosa del genere.  
«Cerca da quella parte, io controllo qui» gli ordina, riprendendo a rovistare. Invece di obbedire però, John resta impietrito e non ha davvero idea di cosa fare. Non sembra un delinquente o forse si vuole semplicemente convincere che non lo sia. Tuttavia non si sofferma troppo tempo a pensarci, neanche se ne rende conto infatti che già lo sta aiutando. Guarda dappertutto, controlla tra i ripiani, nei cassetti, su quelle mensole, ma non trova nulla e dopo aver rovistato ovunque, Sherlock è il primo a spezzare il silenzio sbuffando in un moto di stizza.   
«Forse ci siamo sbagliati» mormora John, facendo spallucce «li terrà sotto il materasso.» Il suo nuovo amico però non risponde, anzi, sta fissando senza un apparente motivo un punto non ben precisato alle sue spalle.  
«Spaghetti al pomodoro, risotto alla zucca, bistecca di manzo ai ferri con contorno di patate, trancio di spada con pomodorini. Tramezzino vegetariano alle verdure grigliate, tramezzino al tacchino. Acqua. Vino bianco e rosso sfusi. Birra chiara in lattina e bibite. Dolci al cucchiaio: budino al cioccolato, crema alla portoghese, tiramisù.»  
«Hai di nuovo fame?» chiede, confuso.  
«No, John è il menù.»  
«L’hai memorizzato?» domanda, parlando più a sé stesso. «Oh, cielo, l’hai memorizzato davvero e l’ho visto, sai? Lo ricordo bene: l’hai guardato per non più di due secondi e dopo tre ore lo sai ancora a memoria, come diavolo hai fatto?» Non è sconvolto no, beh, forse un po’ lo è. Credeva che fosse solo un buon osservatore e un tizio più intelligente rispetto alla media, ma ora si rende conto che in Sherlock c’è molto di più di quanto non appaia. No, si corregge, c’è molto di più di quanto John Watson non abbia notato. Ed era tanto tempo che non gli succedeva, ma adesso ha voglia di scoprire tutto di lui.  
«Memoria eidetica» bofonchia lui, scacciando subito la risposta con gesto della mano come se stesse allontanando una mosca. «Smettila con le domande insensate e concentrati: perché una cambusa di un treno dovrebbe tenere una sola latta di fagioli in scatola, quando il menù non contiene piatti con fagioli?»   
«Per tutte le evenienze?» chiede John, in rimando stirando un sorriso sghembo. Ok, più parla e più sembra un perfetto cretino, vero?   
«Questo cosiddetto ladro è fin troppo banale, il caso è da tre se non addirittura da due.» Gli si avvicina e ad un primo momento, John non capisce che intenzioni abbia. Ma Sherlock gli è ancora più addosso e stupidamente a lui batte forte il cuore, il suo odore lo instupidisce, il suo fiato che sa ancora di tè è caldo e piacevole. Solo dopo che allunga la mano fino ad afferrare il piccolo contenitore di latta sistemato su di un ripiano alle sue spalle, che comprende ogni cosa. Certo che voleva prendere la scatola, che altro se no? Comunque, se prima concentrarsi per lui era difficile ora è praticamente impossibile. E a stento fa caso alle dita lunghe ed affusolate di Sherlock che svitano il coperchio. Soltanto i gioielli contenuti e l’espressione indifferente, con quel sopracciglio arcuato e gli angoli della bocca piegati all’ingiù, sono in grado di riportarlo al presente. In effetti, fa caso allungando lo sguardo, è pieno d’oro lì dentro: ci sono anelli, orecchini di perle, collane, orologi… la refurtiva! Sta per chiedergli cosa ne debbano fare, quando sentono un rumore provenire da fuori la porta e poi vedono la maniglia abbassarsi. John non ha tempo di pensare a niente, devono giustificare la loro presenza o il ladro si insospettirà, potrebbe anche far loro del male, pensa in un frangente. E non sa come reagirà Sherlock, ma al diavolo tutto. In un lampo quindi ruba il barattolo e lo rimette a posto, dopodiché afferra Sherlock per il bavero della giacca e lo spinge contro le mensole. Queste traballano vistosamente, forse per l’eccessiva irruenza che ha messo nei movimenti, ma ormai è troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. E poco prima che entrambi si rendano conto di quel che stanno facendo, già John s’è addossato a quel meraviglioso corpo magro. E quando il cameriere entra spalancando la porta, si stanno baciando. Sta baciando il tizio con il quale divide la cabina di un treno notturno e che ha conosciuto da poche ore. Sta facendo proprie quelle morbidissime labbra, del violinista che voleva fare il pirata e che ama comportarsi come un detective. È troppo tardi per poter pensare di tornare indietro e a dire il vero nemmeno lo vuole. Perché anche se è una recita, è fantastico lo stesso e al diavolo l’attrazione mentale, ciò che gli piace è in special modo quella bocca morbida e l’odore inebriante del suo dopobarba. Le loro labbra sono incollate e le mani di John stringono con forza la stoffa della camicia bianca, e mentre si ritrova ad infilargli prepotentemente la lingua in bocca, si rende conto che il contatto è molto più che piacevole e che tutto di lui lo fa impazzire. Sherlock sa di tè nero e di latte, il suo fiato ha un piacevole retrogusto zuccherino che lo manda fuori di testa e i ricci solleticano anche la sua di fronte. Un vero peccato che sia una finta, perché sarebbe così bello affondargli le mani tra i capelli o leccargli il lungo collo diafano. Ciò che gli dà maggiormente fastidio però, è il fatto che Sherlock sia rigido tra le sue braccia e non stia rispondendo al bacio. Ha esagerato, ma allo stesso tempo sa di non voler smettere. Forse è per via di quel piccolo dettaglio che si rende conto di che cosa sta realmente facendo, ovvero baciare qualcuno che conosce appena. Però, si chiede, che altro potevano inventarsi? Ora è anche lievemente preoccupato perché di certo non è credibile questo Sherlock che tiene gli occhi sbarrati e lo fissa con orrore. Fortunatamente per la veridicità dell’intera situazione, il tutto finisce in fretta. Drammaticamente in fretta, purtroppo e la voce stridula del cameriere li fa allontanare bruscamente.  
«Che fate voi qui dentro?» urla e gli pare di scorgere un po’ di timore nel suo tono di voce.  
«Te l’avevo detto che ci avrebbero scoperti» finge John, tirando una gomitata al suo non per davvero amante il quale, ancora stranito, fissa il vuoto con fare incredulo. «Ce ne andiamo via subito: ci scusi, ma al mio fidanzato piacciono le emozioni forti» continua e questa volta, è lui a trascinarlo via.    
   
Camminano a passo svelto verso la loro cabina. La 221. John non si guarda indietro, ma fissa dritto davanti a sé proseguendo ad andatura spedita, è come se avesse paura che voltandosi tutto quello finisse, svanendo come in un sogno. E lui no, lui non si vuole svegliare perché è tutto troppo bello, troppo eccitante, troppo inusuale. Quindi non si volta e non sa il motivo, ma teme la reazione di Sherlock. Ha paura che quel bacio lo abbia infastidito eccessivamente, mentre lui, beh, lui vorrebbe un sacco di cose (come baciarlo di nuovo). Non sa esattamente dove nascano pensieri del genere, né da quale parte del suo confuso cervello esca il timore d’avergli causato del disappunto, eppure non fa che rimuginare mentre supera uno ad uno i vagoni fino a raggiungere il loro. Ed infine si ritrova lì, sulla porta a non guardare uno Sherlock insolitamente silenzioso infilare la chiave nella toppa. Il fatto che ora nessuno dei due stia parlando è molto più che imbarazzate, è atipico. Da che lo ha incontrato, qualche ora prima, quel tizio non ha smesso un solo istante di chiacchierare. Sentirsi immersi in quel loro silenzio è un po’ come venire investiti, e non gli piace la sensazione perché gli pare di annegare.  
«Adesso che sai che è Grossman, che intenzioni hai?» domanda, tentando di riportare la situazione dentro i più giusti binari. Quelli che conosce perlomeno, perché per il momento il solo argomento con cui ha avuto per approcciarsi è discutere di quel furto.  
«Nessuna» si sente rispondere da uno Sherlock vivamente stupito «avevo ragione e basta, del resto non mi interessa.»  
«Non ti interessa?» chiede in rimando, forse con tono eccessivamente elevato. Non vuole gridare, perché è inappropriato dato che sono quasi le undici e mezza di sera e praticamente tutti i passeggeri stanno dormendo nelle rispettive cabine, tuttavia non può fare a meno di alzare la voce. Si aspetta che uno di loro esca a lamentarsi quando comprende il peso di ciò che lo sconosciuto gli ha detto. Non ha intenzione di consegnarlo alla polizia? Dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto?   
«Hai scoperto un crimine, Sherlock, sei moralmente obbligato a consegnare il ladro alle guardie.»  
«Moralmente obbligato?» ripete, con espressione disgustata in viso. «Nessuno mi ha mai costretto a fare niente. Mi interesso di criminalità solo per divertimento, non era di sicuro per fare un piacere a Lady Canterbury che sono salito su questo treno, quanto per soddisfare una mia curiosità. Solo di questa mi interessa, perché dovrebbe importarmi dei gioielli di un branco di gente che tanto idiota, da nemmeno rendersi conto d’aver perso i propri “tesori”?» conclude, mimando le virgolette con le dita.  
«Conosci il responsabile di un furto commesso su questo treno» insiste però John, deciso a non demordere. «E sai persino dove si trova la refurtiva. Hai un dovere civile nei confronti di quelle persone. Forse hai ragione e sono degli idioti che si sono lasciati borseggiare, ma l’idiozia non è illegale e non è neanche una colpa. E sai dov’è il paradosso? Che qui se c’è un idiota sei proprio tu. Consegna il ladro al capotreno o lo faccio io» lo minaccia ed è duro, categorico come lo è stato solo ai tempi in cui era nell’esercito ed era costretto a dare ordini. Decide che quella è la sua ultima parola ed è una vittoria incredibile, il non dargli diritto di replica gli pare una conquista enorme. Ciò che John Watson non può sapere è che quel violinista a cui piace fare il detective, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, sta pensando di dar retta ad un’altra persona. Non sa che dal giorno in cui ha cominciato a parlare non ascolta sua madre o suo padre, che risponde male a suo fratello e che fa di tutto per evitare di trascorrere troppo tempo con altri individui. John non ha idea del fatto che è Sherlock Holmes e nessun altro, a dettar legge ai propri concerti. Quello non è soltanto un musicista, lui è la star. Lui e lui soltanto si impone sugli orchestrali e persino sui direttori, i quali sono sempre costretti a seguire le sue regole interpretative. No, John H. Watson rimane convinto del fatto che l’uomo con cui ha scassinato la porta della cambusa di un treno, sia soltanto un tipo un po’ stronzo. È convinto che sia decisamente menefreghista e uno a cui piace dare alla gente dell’idiota e beh, su questo ha perfettamente ragione. Non sa però che, in realtà, proprio lui: uno zoppo che ha spalancato la porta della cabina, lo ha colpito immediatamente e che tutto in lui trova sorprendente. Ma neanche di questo, John sa nulla. E al momento, Sherlock, mentre osserva la porta chiusa della cabina e il numero 221 inciso in caratteri dorati, capisce di essere già irrimediabilmente cambiato. Perché lui è il violinista a cui piace fare il detective e non ha mai dato retta ad anima viva, fino ad oggi.  
   
Capirlo, per Sherlock Holmes è come avere un’epifania, come un’illuminazione che lo coglie quando si ritrova a dover dare la giusta interpretazione ad un brano particolarmente difficile e al quale fatica a venirne a capo. Per questo torna sui propri passi e chiama John dal corridoio, il quale si affaccia dopo qualche istante. È ancora arrabbiato, ovviamente, i tratti sono tesi e la bocca contratta.  
«Hai visto che avevo ragione?» domanda, esultante.  
«Sì, sei un dannato genio e Gros…»  
«Non parlo del furto, ma della tua terapista. È un’idiota e ti è bastata soltanto un po’ di azione per guarire.»  
«Che intendi?» domanda John, ora confuso.  
«Guarda dietro la porta» suggerisce Sherlock, con un gran sorriso divertito. Ovviamente, Watson obbedisce e quando si rende conto che il bastone è gettato nell’angolo dietro la porta laddove lo ha lasciato ore prima, spalanca la bocca per l’incredulità. Non se n’era accorto. Sherlock si allontana così, vorticando teatralmente su sé stesso e con l’espressione stupita e sconvolta di quello scrittore ben presente nel suo Mind Palace. Se ne va sorridente, e già irrimediabilmente diverso. Ma tutto questo, John H. Watson lo ignora.  
   
 

**Continua**  



	3. Di muri che si abbattono e teschi umani

Sta fissando il bastone. Il suo. Quello che ha dimenticato in cabina senza accorgersene. Quello nero e con delle fiamme rosse e gialle disegnate alla base, in una copia esatta di quel che portava il Dottor House nella celebre serie tv. John lo sta guardando, intensamente, ma non sono le decorazioni ad interessarlo, né l’oggetto in sé. Ne studia ogni più piccolo dettaglio come se dalla sua osservazione dipendesse la vita sua o quella di Sherlock. Diavolo, si maledice immediatamente dopo, ha pensato ancora quella parola: noi. E gli suona così maledettamente melodiosa se associata all’idea di lui e di quel violinista pazzo. Noi. Un pronome che riteneva di non dover più utilizzare riguardo sé stesso, non dopo la maniera disastrosa con cui è finito il suo matrimonio. Perché prima, noi, significava lui e Mary, sua moglie. Il ricordo di ciò che sono stati lo fa rannicchiare sul divano della cabina. Non sa come i suoi pensieri siano volati sino a lei, ma le immagini della sua ex moglie prendono a inondarlo con prepotenza e non riesce a fare niente per contrastarle. C’è un’idea che lo tormenta, e che lo assilla. Quello che, al momento, considera come il punto fermo della sua vita ed ha a che fare con il concetto che non potrà mai più avere un rapporto anche solo simile a quello che ha avuto con la sua ex. Mary era fantastica e John la amava in ogni aspetto della loro vita di coppia, persino nei tanti piccoli difetti che aveva. Spesso lo rimproverava di essere troppo romantico, ma a lui non importava di apparire sdolcinato. Perché la amava ed era davvero tutto lì. Si erano conosciuti un’estate dalla quale ormai sono passati sette anni. A quel tempo, John militava nell’esercito ed era di stanza in una base su, nel North West quando gli era arrivata la notizia della morte di sua madre. Gli avevano concesso un periodo di licenza di due settimane durante le quali ogni suo vecchio problema gli era di nuovo piombato addosso. Perché mamma non c’era più, suo padre era ancora scappato con un’altra e sua sorella non aveva smesso di essere un’alcolizzata senza speranza. Mary, John la incontrò il giorno del funerale e vederla fu la sua alba. Bellissima e adorabile. Non ricorda perfettamente com’è cominciata fra loro, sa soltanto che iniziarono a parlare e che da allora non hanno mai più smesso. Risate, ricordi, sensazioni e poi c’era il suo sorriso: timido e tenue che illuminava un volto dai toni chiari che s’allargava a dismisura ogni qual volta lui la faceva ridere. John amava la risata di Mary, era il suo sole nei giorni di pioggia. Chiederle di uscire era stato imbarazzante, ma ad un certo punto di quel breve periodo di licenza, John lo aveva ritenuto necessario. Probabilmente sbagliava, ma aveva interpretato l’averla conosciuta al funerale di una persona cara, come uno strano segno del destino e lui sì, volle crederci con tutto sé stesso. Forse non si era trattato di altro se d’una maniera stupida e infantile di accettare la perdita di sua madre, ma a quel tempo John aveva classificato quell’incontro come un miracolo e successivamente, non volle più pensarci. Da quel giorno al funerale quindi, l’impacciata e adorabile Mary Morstan, aveva iniziato a farsi strada nel suo cuore, conquistandolo. Non se n’era innamorato subito, di fatto il loro era stato un inizio lento. In quelle due settimane si erano visti spesso, ma dopo che John era ripartito gli unici contatti che avevano avuto erano avvenuti tramite corrispondenza. Sì, si dice adesso, annuendo vistosamente, la loro era stata una bella storia d’amore, culminata con uno stupendo matrimonio celebrato al Kensington Gardens. A quello seguì un periodo di felicità e di assestamenti vari. In quel periodo infatti, il maggiore Watson faceva avanti e indietro dalla base militare in cui era ancora di stanza. Erano lontani, ma felici. Il declino iniziò dopo qualche anno, quando John fece ritorno dall’Afghanistan. Colpa sua, colpa di Mary… che importa oramai? Si è lasciato alle spalle le accuse, le litigate e solo adesso può affermare che semplicemente la loro non era una favola. La guerra si è di messa in mezzo al loro splendido rapporto a due e nessuno è riuscito a parare i colpi. La sola che sembrava aver voglia di lottare era Mary, ma alla fine anche lei cedette, sconfitta. Per quanto forte il loro amore fosse o tenace potesse essere sua moglie, i campi di battaglia e l’orrore di quelle morti tragiche erano un nemico troppo ostico persino per un amore grande e potente.     
“Un giorno ti racconterò” diceva John. “Se solo sapessi cosa ho visto” le rinfacciava. “Tu non mi ami per davvero o non mi chiederesti di parlartene.” Cristo, che bastardo che era stato!

Ma oramai è inutile pensarci, si ripete per l’ennesima volta: è trascorso tanto tempo e può dire d’averci messo una pietra sopra. Inevitabile però, adesso lo sguardo gli cade di nuovo sul bastone, dimenticato. Non si capisce, John, non riesce a comprendere come tutto quello sia possibile. Lo usa da così tanto tempo… dopo le prime settimane trascorse in ospedale ed esser stato finalmente rimpatriato in Inghilterra, era stato costretto dai fisioterapisti ad alzarsi dal letto, in quell’occasione il bastone gli era stato decisamente utile.  
“Tieni questo, ti servirà per camminare i primi tempi” gli aveva detto sua moglie, stirando un sorriso gentile, sicura e felice d’essere stata d’aiuto. Ciò che nessuno aveva capito, né Mary e neanche Ella, la psicologia, era che in quel bastone, John Watson ci aveva messo tutta la guerra. Aveva nascosto dentro quell’oggetto ogni notte trascorsa in bianco e al riparo sotto una tenda, mentre fuori imperversavano tempeste di sabbia. Aveva gettato l’anima dei compagni perduti ed anche quella di ogni Afghano che era morto a causa di un colpo di fucile sparato da lui. John è sempre stato dipendente dal suo bastone, al punto da lasciarlo accanto al letto per ogni evenienza. Neanche per casa camminava senza ed era stato convinto del fatto che se lo sarebbe portato fino alla tomba. Adesso sa che non era vero, perché a quanto pare gli è stato sufficiente correre dietro ad un pazzo con i capelli ricci, che tutto gli passasse in meno di uno schiocco di dita. È quindi sempre stato tutto nella sua testa? No, solo le paure e i timori perché la spalla gli fa male ancora quando piove, mentre i ricordi lo tormentano la notte. Ciò che gli è successo è reale, non frutto dei suoi incubi o almeno lo è stato. Sherlock ha cambiato ogni cosa. Ha distrutto persino il muro di certezze che John tanto ha faticato ad erigere, e non ha idea di come ci sia riuscito. Ciò che lo sconvolge è il divario che c’è tra Mary e con lei tutte le persone che gli sono sempre state accanto, e Sherlock. Probabilmente è ingiusto paragonare un uomo che conosce appena, con coloro che gli sono più cari, ma il confronto è inevitabile. Durante la convalescenza, sua moglie lo aveva accudito con amore, gli era stata accanto giorno dopo giorno, paziente, amorevole, infinitamente dolce. Non si poteva non adorarla. Eppure, John si era lasciato andare lo stesso, al punto da smettere di volerle bene e di volerne a sé stesso. In quel periodo odiava tutto e tutti, detestava la gentilezza e toni accomodanti. Non sopportava sua sorella che gli prometteva di andare in riabilitazione e di smettere di bere, e che lo avrebbe fatto per lui. Odiava i sorrisi finti del suo amico Mike che gli diceva che sì, avrebbe portato il suo romanzo ad un amico editore, e non sarebbe stato un disturbo perché lo faceva per lui. Con la sua terapista neanche ci parlava, anche se lei faceva di tutto per instillargli fiducia. Niente era mai servito davvero e, anzi, la sua zoppia non se n’era andata e adesso è persino incapace di scrivere. Bloccato e senza più idee. No, con Sherlock è totalmente diverso. Lui non è carino, né paziente o dolce, ma dice le cose come stanno e non gli importa di ferire i suoi sentimenti. Ad esempio, gli ha sbattuto in faccia che odia i suoi romanzi e che è troppo sentimentale, non ha fatto altro che dare dell’idiota e dello stupido a tutti quanti, ha detto che non è intelligente quanto lui e che è inutile che si sforzi a pensare. Sherlock è brutale, è drasticamente sincero, è… uno stronzo su tutta la linea, ma lo attrae con così tanta prepotenza che John ne è stordito. Seguirlo è naturale, così come starlo a sentire mentre blatera di chissà che cosa, persino guardarlo pensare è affascinante. E si sono persino baciati, anche se riguardo a questo, non sa se esserne felice o avere paura.

Ma di nuovo, inevitabili e malvagi, i suoi pensieri si offuscano e la sua attenzione viene catalizzata dal bastone, che lo fissa, beffardo. Si guardano come se si sfidassero, quasi stesse chiedendo a quell’oggetto inanimato, il motivo di tanta dipendenza. Ora che non lo userà più come farà? Come riuscirà a vivere senza? Troppo preso a guadare la sua prima fisima che se ne va, lasciandolo per sempre, non si rende conto che il treno è fermo e che un lampeggiante dai toni blu e rossi colora la sua cabina buia. Sherlock non è lì e in un lampo di lucidità si domanda se per caso non sia andato a stanare un qualche altro ladro. Si avvicina quindi al finestrino, che abbassa con un piccolo sforzo e prende a guardarsi attorno. Ed allora, fa caso ai tanti passeggeri che si sono sporti a curiosare. Alcuni sembrano infastiditi, altri, al contrario, interessati a quel che sta accadendo.  
«Che è successo?» domanda, rivolgendosi ad un vicino.  
«Non so, ma mi è sembrato di sentir parlare di furto.»  
«Furto?»  
«Pare di gioielli» lo informa e mentre questi continua a chiacchierare, John non lo ascolta più. Perché immediato e inevitabile, un timido sorriso si fa largo tra le sue mille espressioni corrucciate. La felicità che gli si dipinge in volto è poco meno di un barlume, è evanescente: appare e scompare, ma lui la percepisce lo stesso e per questo s’affretta a nasconderla. Nessuno la deve vedere e dopo aver mormorato un grazie di fretta, richiude il finestrino lasciandosi cadere sul divanetto. Non sa quanto ancora ci vorrà prima che ripartano, ma improvvisamente è come se non lo volesse affatto. Desidera soltanto rivedere Sherlock e, stupidamente, spera che il tempo si fermi e che rimangano solamente loro due, insieme. Non sa cosa ha intenzione di dirgli, ma al momento non vuole parlare del futuro, sa solo quel che sta desiderando adesso e che ogni suo pensiero ha a che vedere con Sherlock. Lo deve baciare, lo vuole baciare, anche se forse sarebbe meglio evitarlo, ma almeno lo deve ringraziare per il miracolo che ha compiuto. Lo deve fare o rischia di impazzire. Andare in giro a cercarlo sarebbe inutile visto che potrebbe essere ovunque, pertanto si rannicchia sui sedili e lascia che sia il buio a cullarlo. E lo aspetta. Attende il suo ritorno come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita, come se fosse normale per lui attendere che Sherlock ritorni da lui. Chiude gli occhi, appoggia la testa sulle ginocchia inspirando lentamente. Si sente al sicuro e sa che se anche entrasse, non potrebbe notare il turbamento che lo sta cogliendo e che ha a che fare proprio con ciò che hanno fatto. Anche se l’oscurità nella quale si sta nascondendo viene di continuo spezzata dalle luci che provengono dal di fuori, non gli importa, perché è comunque insufficiente. Non ha tirato le tende e quindi può scorgere tutto di questa notte spagnola, ma anche un po’ francese (perché non ha idea di dove si trovino). Ci sono solo campagne al di fuori, una spianata di terra brulla che pare infinita. In lontananza riesce ad intravedere lo skyline di una città che non sa quale possa essere e che spezza la vista di quel paesaggio tutto tetramente uguale. È buio ed è inquietante, ma in un perfetto paradosso ogni cosa è splendida.  
«Ciao.» La voce profonda di Sherlock lo riscuote, anzi lo spaventa e John si ritrova senza volerlo, a sussultare. Si porta addirittura una mano al petto e poi solleva lo sguardo. Lui, il violinista che ama fare il detective, se ne sta appoggiato alla porta ora chiusa. Anche se non riesce a scorgerne i tratti del viso, è dal tono di voce, che afferra la tensione e l’imbarazzo che impregnano la stanza, rendendo la tensione pesante da sopportare. Sono troppe le cose non dette e troppo poco il tempo da cui si conoscono. John non sa praticamente nulla di quell’uomo. Non ha idea se il bacio gli abbia fatto schifo oppure se gli sia piaciuto; se l’idea di averlo guarito da una zoppia psicosomatica lo lasci o meno indifferente. John Watson non sa niente di niente, se non che sollevare il volto fino a poterlo guardare negli occhi, è terribilmente difficile.  
«Ciao» risponde, dopo svariati istanti di odioso silenzio, mettendosi seduto per bene e tentando di celare il proprio turbamento emotivo. Anche se lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che è difficile qualcosa gli sfugga.  
«Sono stato dal capotreno» dice Sherlock, adesso impercettibilmente più vicino.  
«Ho visto.»  
«Quindi ora è tutto a posto: è agli arresti.»  
«Perfetto» risponde John, tossicchiando per l’imbarazzo e mentre tenta in tutte le maniere di non incrociare i suoi espressivi occhi azzurri. Non riesce a non chiedersi se trascorreranno in questo modo la serata ed è allora che inizia ad avallare l’idea di mettersi a dormire, così salvare quel poco di dignità che gli rimane.    
«Credevo dormissi.»  
«Non ho sonno» si giustifica «di solito fatico ad addormentarmi» confessa anche se, è vero, non ha idea del perché gli riesca tanto semplice il confidarsi con lui. Se pensa che ha impiegato due mesi prima di riuscire a dire la prima parola alla psicologa che lo seguiva, come mai proprio con un tizio che non conosce riesce ad aprirsi tanto e a raccontare cose di sé che non ha mai rivelato a nessuno? Possibile che sia speciale fino a questo punto e che riesca a rassicurarlo tanto, quando neanche Mary era in grado di dargli un senso di stabilità? I fatti dovrebbero parlare chiaro, ma l’occhio che ancora gli cade sul bastone abbandonato gli impedisce di crederci sino in fondo.  
«Incubi sulla guerra?» domanda Sherlock, il quale lo sta ora osservando con fare torvo. Il violinista però scuote la testa, come se sapesse d’aver chiesto un’ovvietà e poi si leva la giacca gettandola malamente su uno dei letti. John è in ogni caso troppo allibito per poter pensare a qualcosa che sia ragionevole, dato che più ha a che fare con quel tizio e più si sente confuso.  
«Come hai… no, lascia perdere. Sei incredibile, lo sai?» conclude, stirando un sorriso ed è infastidito da sé stesso mentre tira le labbra in quel modo e finge divertimento. Perché non gli viene affatto da ridere, anzi, è profondamente confuso da ciò che sta accadendo. Non sa come mai non sia in grado di ragionare in maniera lucida, ma non ha idea come fare per mettersi l’anima in pace ed accettare l’idea che Sherlock il violinista ha cambiato, ha irrimediabilmente cambiato, la sua vita.  
«Questa è la seconda volta che mi fai un complimento del genere, lo pensi davvero?» Assurdo è che sembra proprio stupito nel chiederglielo, o forse tremendamente curioso? John non sa decidere, magari non lo conosce a sufficienza dal cogliere tutte le sue poliedriche espressioni. Quale dei due sentimenti trapeli maggiormente da Sherlock, è quindi impossibile da dire. Ciò che si chiede però è se non è forse la sua sincerità in proposito non era poi tanto ovvia come pensava, magari è perché si è troppo abituato a mentire che neanche lui riesce a fare delle distinzioni che siano nette. Eppure, dal tono che Sherlock ha utilizzato e dalla sua faccia stupita, potrebbe quasi sembrare che quella sia la prima volta che… no, non può essere che nessuno prima gli abbia mai fatto notare quanto geniale fosse. È impossibile.  
«Se dico che sei brillante mi pare quasi di offenderti, Sherlock, tu sei geniale. Sei l’uomo più incredibile che io abbia mai conosciuto. Le cose che mi hai detto, ciò che hai capito di me… hai colto dettagli e lati del mio carattere che io stesso negavo d’avere. Tralasciando il fatto che hai una memoria eidetica e che per passare il tempo vai a caccia di criminali, naturalmente. Non so da dove tu provenga, ma tutto questo non è normale.»  
«Lo so, me lo hanno detto spesso» annuisce Sherlock, sconfitto e anche lievemente affranto.  
«Lo credo! Perché è strabiliante, tu sei strabiliante e anche le cose che dici lo sono e quello che fai. Mi meraviglia che tu sia stupito nel sentirmelo dire, sembri sconvolto.» Tra loro cala uno strano silenzio, Sherlock pare faticare a trovare le parole più adatte e John, dal canto suo, si limita a stirare un sorriso rassicurante. Non sa quanto possa essere d’aiuto, ma è certo che dargli un po’ di fiducia non sia poi tanto una cattiva idea.  
«Solo…» gli risponde questi, dopo svariati attimi, prima si fermarsi e incepparsi nelle sue stesse parole. Più che imbarazzato, ora pare in difficoltà. «È che di solito mi mandano al diavolo.»  
«Intendi le persone?» chiede, in rimando, giusto per capire che razza di discorso stiano facendo.  
«Sì, ecco, la gente non ama che gli si dica la verità.»  
«L’hai detto tu stesso» lo interrompe subito e questa volta il sorriso che gli si apre sul volto e sincero e vero. «Le persone sono idiote e tutti dovrebbero rendersi conto di quanto sei intelligente. Accidenti mi hai persino detto cos’ho mangiato oggi per pranzo!»  
«Beh, su quello ho barato» confessa e lì, si rende conto di star sogghignando e di essere decisamente divertito. «Ho tirato a caso, basandomi su ragionamenti logici sì, ma ho detto la prima cosa che mi è passata per la mente.» Le sue giustificazioni muoiono, dopo che John scoppia in una fragorosa e sonora risata. E lui che aveva quasi pensato che fosse una sorta di veggente o una specie di mago, perché davvero non era possibile dedurre un dettaglio simile. Ma John non ci pensa e ride, si lascia andare fino a che non sente gli occhi lacrimare e la risata si disfa in un mormorio indistinto. Non sente più niente, se non alla risata di Sherlock che è altrettanto sonora e altrettanto bella e vera, altrettanto viva. Da quanto tempo non si divertiva così? Un periodo decisamente eccessivo. Da Mary, di sicuro. Da… Il pensiero lo paralizza, letteralmente. Smette di ridere e anche di far caso al suo compagno di stanza che, nel frattempo, si è seduto a terra rannicchiandosi su sé stesso. Accantona la parola amore, perché non è logica e soprattutto perché si conosce molto bene e sa che l’amore è tutt’altra cosa, è una faccenda complessa e che si costruisce giorno dopo giorno. Però non deve negare che è affascinato da quell’uomo, ne è attratto e non solo: sembra avere su di lui una certa influenza, è come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa per Sherlock persino le più improbabili. Anche se, in effetti, già ne ha commesse di assurdità; fargli da palo mentre scassinava la serratura di una cambusa di un treno, non è già di per sé la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai fatto? Baciarlo non è stato imprevisto? No, più che imprevisto, è stato terribile perché se c’è una cosa che la sua esperienza di soldato gli ha insegnato, è che non si deve cedere agli istinti. Non è solo per via del ladro che lo ha baciato e non è tutto, ma Watson ancora adesso sta assecondando le sue pulsioni. Deve mettere distanza tra di loro e iniziare con il fare ammenda gli pare un buon primo passo.  
«Io devo scusarmi con te, Sherlock» esordisce, tentando in tutti i modi di non mantenere un tono malfermo. «Baciarti è stata una pessima idea e non avrei dovuto azzardarmi e, sul serio, voglio che tu sappia che non lo avrei fatto se non fosse stato per la situazione. Ma sono stato un soldato e so che un potenziale nemico può diventare imprevedibile in situazioni in cui si sente minacciato. Non era mia intenzione metterti in imbarazzo o approfittarmi di te. Quindi se te lo stai chiedendo, no, non era niente per me.» Non ha idea di come gli sia uscita, spera soltanto di non esser sembrato eccessivamente patetico. D’altra parte, di sé stesso, John non conosce più nulla e si sente troppo diverso da come è sempre stato, per potere avere anche solo una vaga idea di quale effetto faccia sugli altri.  
«Non potresti approfittarti di nessuno, John Watson, di questo ne sono certo» mormora Sherlock, abbassando il volto ed evitando accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi. «E poi sei stato molto… intendo, hai fatto bene a… e quella cosa era… buona!»  
«Quindi l’incidente è chiuso?» chiede, dubbioso.  
«Certo, certo» s’affretta a rispondergli e poi, il silenzio di nuovo cala tra loro.

John si stiracchia appena e porta lo sguardo fuori, facendo caso al fatto che il treno è ripartito e che adesso viaggia svelto sulle rotaie. Pare inarrestabile nella sua corsa, così come i suoi pensieri, sempre più assurdi, sempre più insensati, sempre più incentrati sul violinista detective e che non fanno che ricordargli quanto desiderabili siano le sue labbra. Pare, in fondo, che null’altro gli importi quanto la sua bocca.  
«Hai fatto la cosa giusta, consegnando il ladro» dice, insistendo a guardare fuori mentre tenta, ancora, di sedare la sua stramba libido cacciando tutti i lascivi pensieri da dove sono venuti. Tuttavia, Sherlock pare non voler ribattere e infatti fa cadere la discussione in un vuoto silenzio. John dal canto suo ne è stranito, perché reputa atipico il sentirlo parlare poco ed è appunto per sedare quella curiosità (che no, non è per niente morbosa), che riporta lo sguardo su di lui. Forse non lo ha sentito o magari non ha voglia di rispondergli. Fin dal principio gli è parso un uomo che non sta ad ascoltare la gente, per lui sono tutti degli idioti senza cervello. Appare come una di quelle persone che non darebbe retta neanche a sua madre, tanto per dirne una. Quindi si interroga a fondo circa il motivo di quel mutismo ed alla fine lo classifica il tutto come semplice stanchezza. D’altra parte è già passata la mezzanotte e magari si è addormentato visto che tiene gli occhi chiusi è plausibilissimo. Ciò che non vede, che ignora e che mai saprà, perché le tenebre sono davvero eccessive, è che un rossore diffuso sta tingendo le guance di Sherlock Holmes. Si tratta di un colorito vivo che sale su fino alle orecchie e che mostra tutto il suo imbarazzo e la vergogna. È per questo che non parla: non vorrebbe fare la figura di colui che balbetta indegnamente. Sherlock nelle ultime ore non si sta affatto fidando di sé stesso o della sua voce, che gli uscirebbe incredibilmente roca se parlasse. Semplicemente ritiene che stare zitto sia la soluzione migliore, sperando segretamente che a quello scrittore passi presto la voglia di chiacchierare di queste cose. Ma John non sa nulla ed occorrerà ancora molta strada perché venga a sapere che quella era la prima volta che Sherlock Holmes dava retta qualcuno. Tutto ciò che scorge è un uomo forse già nel mondo dei sogni, che ad un tratto e senza spiegazioni o un motivo apparente, scatta in piedi, accende la luce e cammina a grandi falcate verso il letto.  
«Non credo che tu posa suonare» lo informa John, vedendolo rovistare nella custodia del violino.  
«Voglio presentarti un amico» si sente rispondere, prima che questi si volti ed accenda la luce.  
«Che razza di amici hai che tieni nella custodia di uno strumento musicale?»  
«Billy sta nel palmo di una mano.» E non sa perché, ma per istinto si figura un animaletto di piccole dimensioni. Qualcosa di simile ad un geco o a una tartaruga, qualcosa di piuttosto piccolo e che non abbia bisogno di particolari cure. Alla fine opta per una lucertola, perché gli pare la più adatta ad un uomo del genere; anche se nel frattempo si chiede quale uomo terrebbe un animale nella custodia di un violino. Poco dopo però è Sherlock a porre fine ai suoi dubbi, voltandosi e mostrandogli un teschio.  
«È vero» esordisce.  
«Ah, John, il tuo solito difetto di constatare l’ovvio… certo che è vero!»  
«Vuoi dire che è vero, vero? Nel senso, non come uno di quelli che a scuola ci sono nell’aula di scienze e tu e i tuoi compagni giocate a metterlo nelle più svariate e sconce posizioni, giusto? Quello è sul serio un teschio umano?»  
«Il suo nome è Billy ed è il mio più ascoltatore più attento, possiamo dire che è un amico. E quando dico amico…» Le labbra di John si stirano, ma questa volta è una risata nervosa e decisamente molto poco divertita.  
«Lo puoi prendere» lo invita Sherlock porgendoglielo mentre si ritrova a chiedersi se stia facendo sul serio e se debba, non so, presentarsi? Allunga la mano e sta per toccarlo quando subito si ritrae, va bene che è stato in guerra dove ne ha viste di ogni, ma questo è comunque eccessivo.  
«No, non credo che lo farò, mi fa un po’ senso» ammette, nervoso.  
«Beh, io lo lascio qui nel caso ti venga voglia di fare amicizia.»  
«Non puoi dire sul serio, Sherlock, consideri questo coso orrendo come un amico?»  
«L’unico che io abbia avuto, per la precisione.»  
«Non è possibile! Una persona come te non può essere… sola» mormora John. Forse ha esagerato, si rende conto poco dopo, anzi è sicuro d’averlo fatto perché Sherlock si è irrigidito.  
«Eppure è così» mormora e questa volta il mutismo nel quale cade è definitivo e non sembra più voler parlare. Sa di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e si sente in colpa perché lui lo ha aiutato tanto e invece John non gli ha dato altro che fastidio. Quindi maledice, proprio mentre Sherlock spegne la luce e poi si lascia andare sul divano fino a distendersi completamente, e chiude gli occhi.  
 

 

***

Non ha idea di che ore siano, ma fuori è ancora buio e dopo che s’è messo a sedere, si rende conto che Sherlock è ancora a terra, nella stessa identica posizione di quando si è addormentato. Sono le tre e mezza del mattino. È in dubbio sull’andare o meno a letto quando lo sguardo gli cade su Sherlock, ed allora capisce di non poter perdere tempo a dormire. Domattina arriveranno a Londra e dovranno dirsi addio e perciò non vuole perdersi un solo istante di quella nuova e strabiliante avventura, quindi si rilassa contro i cuscini del divano e sospira. È fermamente deciso a proseguire la strana discussione che hanno avuto fino a qualche ora fa. Assecondare la sua capacità di aprirsi con uno sconosciuto gli pare la cosa più giusta, anche se una parte di lui continua a crederlo ai limiti del surreale. Sa anche da dove iniziare a parlargli. C’è infatti un argomento, tra quelli toccati ore ed ore prima, che non può non approfondire.  
«Avevi ragione» esordisce; è poco più di un sussurro il suo, ma Sherlock sente ugualmente. Sorride, John, quando nota che adesso ha aperto un occhio e lo studia, curioso. «I miei romanzi sono sdolcinati e irrealistici, tu sei il primo a dirmelo. Credo, anzi sono sicuro, che per la mia carriera di scrittore mi sia stato più utile tu stasera, che i miei editori in anni di collaborazione. E voglio dirti un’altra cosa, qualcosa di cui mi vergogno profondamente, ma che devo dire a te perché è strana questa sensazione di confidenza che ho nei tuoi confronti. Non sono abituato a sentirmi così, ma so che mi posso fidare e sappi che per me non è usuale, non mi abituo facilmente alle persone.» Si ferma un momento, per schiarirsi la voce e subito riprende. «Sai, tra chi scrive sono uso comune affermazioni del genere: “tutti i miei libri sono come dei figli” o cose del tipo “li amo e non faccio distinzioni”. Devo essere un mostro di quelli della peggior specie, perché io i miei libri li odio. Soltanto “Blu come la neve” mi ha soddisfatto davvero, solo lui amo come fosse mio figlio. Gli altri li detesto, non mi appartengo e sono il frutto del mio stupido idealismo; e a che cosa mi ha portato? A divorziare e a camminare con un bastone, ecco a cosa! Il primo però fu diverso: a quel tempo ero sincero e ci ho messo tutto me stesso. Allo stesso tempo però mi dico che è come se non contasse più. L’ho scritto mentre ero in guerra ed ero, beh, tutto un altro uomo. Adesso non riuscirei a scrivere un libro del genere, sono troppo cambiato e come se non bastasse ora ho questo dannato blocco… sono mesi che ci provo, Sherlock, mesi che mento a tutti dicendo che ci sto lavorando quando in realtà non riesco a scrivere una riga. Questa è la sola cosa che so fare a parte uccidere le persone, e anche come soldato adesso non valgo più nulla dato che non sono neanche in grado di imbracciare uno stupido fucile. Cosa farò se non dovessi più riuscire a… No, non devi rispondermi, non lo sto chiedendo a te. Solo, è liberatorio poterlo dire a qualcuno che non mi dia una pacca sulla spalla e mi dica che è una fase e passerà. Ecco chi è per davvero John Hamish Watson, quanto solo e patetico sia. Non hai fatto un affare ad incontrarmi, non lo hai fatto per niente.» Appena conclude la voce è ridotta a poco più di un filo, ha parlato davvero tanto ed è stato più che altro un fiume in piena. Non ricorda quanto tempo sia passato dall’ultima volta che ha pronunciato tante parole di seguito, forse neanche dalla terapista si lasciava tanto andare. Non ne è pentito e come potrebbe? Ha detto la verità. Anche se ora Sherlock lo guarda occhi grandi e sgranati, ammutolito. Magari lo sta prendendo per un pazzo o più probabilmente lo sta compatendo, ma è la confessione più liberatoria che abbia mai fatto in vita sua ed ora che finalmente lo ha detto a qualcuno, si sente bene. Sì, è incredibile e infinitamente irrealistico, eppure è merito di Sherlock, è solo merito suo. Si lascia andare, John, fino a cadere in uno stato di completa rilassatezza. Si fa cadere tra i cuscini del divano sul quale è ancora sdraiato e poco prima che si riaddormenti di nuovo, glielo dice, quello che non ha fatto altro che ripetere fino adesso che non gli pare ancora abbastanza.  
«Grazie, Sherlock.» Dopodiché, si addormenta.

 

 

***

 

È il fischio  di un treno a svegliarlo di soprassalto. John apre gli occhi di scatto e la prima cosa che gli viene istintivo fare, è portarsi una mano al viso. C’è troppa luce in quella stanza. Prova a mettersi a sedere, ma il dolore al collo è lancinante e sì, si deve ricordare che non deve più addormentarsi in luoghi che non siano un letto morbido. D’altra parte ha già un’età e… diavolo chi vuole prendere in giro, ha più acciacchi lui di un novantenne! Quando finalmente riesce ad abituarsi a tanta luce e a tirarsi in piedi, si rende conto che il treno è fermo. E no, Sherlock non c’è. È la prima cosa che gli salta agli occhi, seguita all’assenza del violino sul letto e del suo bagaglio che era a fianco del letto. Tutto ciò che spicca, a parte la valigia, è il teschio posato a terra accanto a lui e dal quale spunta un bigliettino arrotolato in una delle orbite oculari. Sherlock è sparito. E lui che gli voleva dire ancora così tante cose, che almeno avrebbe voluto salutarlo. No. Si deve prima di tutto calmare e non farsi prendere dal panico. Perché di sicuro non è finito dall’altra parte del mondo. Dove diavolo potrebbe essere se non a Londra? Il treno non faceva fermate. E Billy a terra gli suggerisce che non è stato soltanto un sogno, che non si è immaginato niente della notte appena trascorsa. C’è il treno, c’è il teschio e il suo bastone abbandonato dietro la porta. Quindi è stato reale e ciò è positivo perché significa che niente è finito e che, se vuole, lo può rivedere. Sherlock può essere soltanto a Londra, si ripete convincendosi, che fa milioni di abitanti quello sì, ma almeno è un punto di partenza. E poi chissà, pensa, magari in quel foglio è scritto il suo numero di telefono. Si china e raccoglie il teschio, potrebbe essere decisamente inquietante se non fosse che in parte è incazzato nero con quello stupido violinista. Sperava almeno che ciò che avevano condiviso avesse contato qualcosa, che si salutassero a voce e non con uno stupido post-it. Tuttavia, e nonostante la rabbia, s’affretta ad aprirlo:  


  
_Devo essere a Parigi per il concerto e grazie a quel grassone di mio fratello e ai suoi “amici” riesco a scendere prima. Tu dormivi e non ho voluto svegliarti._  
Ps. Non dimenticare Billy sul treno! SH 

Ha il foglio ancora tra le mani, che tremano vistosamente, quando qualcosa scatta nella testa di John Hamish Watson, ex soldato ex marito di Mary Morstan e scrittore di successo. È un impulso irrefrenabile che divampa in lui, così come la voglia di vederlo di nuovo, magari per un’ultima volta. Anche se è sciocco e infantile, deve ritrovarlo prima di tornare a casa. Quindi andrà a Parigi, si dice. Non parla francese, ma non importa. Non conosce la città, ma esistono le cartine per questo. Si era detto di voler andare dal suo editore quel pomeriggio, ma a rimandare di uno o due giorni non cambia niente. No, John deve andare a Parigi, da Sherlock. Un violinista con una calligrafia orrida, che si firma con una sigla, che è stronzo, irritante e che ama correre via all’improvviso e senza dare preavvisi di sorta. Non sa cosa farà nel momento in cui se lo troverà di fronte, ma ha tutto il giorno per inventarsi un qualcosa da dire, ora non importa. Adesso conta solo lui e la sua ritrovata vitalità. C’è però un dettaglio di cui non si rende conto perché è eccessivamente preso dalla frenesia del momento e dall’emotività della situazione, non si accorge che già da ieri sera, una frase gli gira in testa. Delle parole gli vorticano in mente e s’ingrassano fino a divenire qualcosa di più consistente. Perché un’altra fisima sta per saltare, ma John Watson ancora non lo sa. Così come non riflette sul fatto che Sherlock ha voluto lasciare a lui il suo unico amico. Ci penserà, in futuro, ma non adesso perché ora deve solo correre.

 

**Continua**  



	4. Baching Bach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbandictionary dà al termine “baching” questo significato: http://it.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=baching e non c’entra niente con ciò che intendo. Il termine è, diciamo, inventato e sarebbe “Bachando Bach” in italiano, ma inglesizzato ha un suono più dolce e adatto al mio modo di scrivere. Starebbe ad indicare una personale interpretazione della musica di Bach.
> 
> Quello della libera interpretazione di un’opera è un concetto che mi è venuto in mente leggendo la storia Other side of me di BlueSkied

_Crab amava viaggiare, viaggiare sui treni. Lo faceva da tutta la vita perché voleva, anzi no, doveva incontrare gente e narrar loro delle storie. Raccontava di persone che aveva incontrato, di avventure che aveva vissuto, di fatti che gli erano accaduti, ma più di tutto, Crab raccontava dei suoi sogni. Ed anche se non faceva niente di più che rattoppare insieme alla bell’è meglio delle semplici tracce oniriche, Crab gliene parlava come fossero peripezie avvenute in un tempo lontano. Quasi fossero storie di pirati o di esploratori. Quel giorno stava viaggiando verso nord. Su di un treno sgangherato, in una linea praticamente morta e molto poco frequentata, abitata più da mucche e cavalli che da treni veri e propri. Non aveva una meta, né il nome di un luogo in cui andare. Non lo aveva mai, in effetti, perché ciò che contava non era dove arrivava, ma il cammino che faceva._

John fissa incredulo le parole digitate di fretta sugli appunti dello smartphone, che ancora tiene tra le dita. Se in parte si sente stordito dal non dover più utilizzare il bastone, adesso è a dir poco ammutolito. Incredulo. Ha l’orribile sensazione che gli occhi lo stiano in qualche modo tradendo, come se avesse un’allucinazione. Eppure non lo è affatto, è tutto reale a cominciare dal movimento lievemente ondulatorio del treno sul quale viaggia, fino ad arrivare al chiacchiericcio degli altri passeggeri che gli siedono accanto. Dopo un primo momento di sbigottimento, infatti, John si ritrova a sorridere come un idiota perché è felice, felice davvero. Va bene, lo confessa: quelle poche righe non sono di certo perfette e tutto è decisamente da rivedere, ad iniziare da Crab che è il peggior nome mai concepito, però al momento non gliene importa proprio niente delle revisioni che dovrà fare. Ed è vero che sono solo parole, piccole, messe l’una di fila all’altra e insignificanti all’apparenza, senza importanza per chiunque d’altro, ma per John no, per lui contano tantissimo. Per fare un esempio, a quel biondino dall’aria snob che se ne sta seduto di fronte leggendo un libro scritto in francese, non interessa niente del fatto che per la prima volta dopo mesi di buio, è riuscito a scrivere qualcosa. Forse non riuscirà neanche a costruirci un romanzo, ciononostante non riesce ad essere negativo e per un istante, uno breve e piccolo, abbandona ogni tristezza e sorride. Perché è avvenuto un miracolo, un altro, un ennesimo e non può che esultarne. Non sono solo frasi messe lì un po’ a caso, sono la fine di un vero e proprio incubo e di un periodo della sua vita che è vuole soltanto dimenticare. E ancora no, non riesce a capire come abbia fatto per superarlo. Nei deliri euforici della notte appena trascorsa ha attribuito la sua fulminea guarigione a Sherlock, convincendosi del fatto che avesse compiuto una sorta di missione impossibile, ma ora, John si rende conto che non è esclusivamente merito di quello sconosciuto. Non è perché un tizio un po’ pazzo ha messo in fila un paio di insulti che sta guarendo dalla sue psicosi, in realtà c’è ben altro. Sherlock ha avuto senza dubbio il merito di tirarlo fuori dal guscio di pietra che si era cucito addosso, da quel nido fatto di ritualità che dopo l’Afghanistan aveva eretto attorno a sé. Quel violinista che va in giro con un teschio e che ha una parlantina molto svelta, ha abbattuto tutte le sue difese in modo decisamente rapido, ma è stato John a lasciarsi trascinare. Ha sentito parlare di mistero, ha odorato il pericolo e non è riuscito a resistere alla tentazione. Per quanto si sia sempre considerato un uomo buono e mite, John sa di essere affascinato dall’azione, altrimenti non avrebbe fatto il militare quanto piuttosto il medico, ecco. Si è sempre visto nei panni di dottore di campagna, e forse in un’altra vita avrebbe anche potuto avallare certi desideri. Se così fosse stato, forse non avrebbe divorziato da Mary, chissà con un ideale da seguire (tipo avere uno studio e dei pazienti) il loro matrimonio sarebbe riuscito a restare in piedi. No, sono solo idee stupide: ormai ha compiuto le sue scelte e lo ha fatto già tanto tempo fa, quando ha optato per l’accademia militare invece che per la facoltà di medicina. Non è il caso di rimpiangere la vita che avrebbe potuto avere, ora deve solo distrarsi. Vuole distrarsi. E non pensare più al passato, ma ad un futuro sereno in cui non è uno zoppo patetico, ma un uomo felice e uno scrittore di successo. Per anni non ha fatto altro che piangersi addosso e domandarsi come avrebbe potuto salvare la sua relazione con Mary, ma adesso è decisamente giunto il momento di accettare il fatto che si sono lasciati. Lo deve a sé stesso innanzitutto, ma un po’ anche all’amore che hanno nutrito l’uno per l’altra. Quindi decide che è meglio pensare ad altro e per questo porta lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. Prende ad osservare il paesaggio e sospira, appoggiando la tempia contro al vetro freddo. Non sa che cosa riesca a renderlo dimentico di tutto in pochissimi istanti, ma probabilmente è la soporifera rilassatezza della campagna inglese, che scorre lenta e pacata e non gli fa realizzare appieno l’assurdità della situazione in cui si sta andando a ficcare. Il treno su cui viaggia è diretto a Parigi; alla fine lo ha preso per davvero e dimentico di ogni cosa, soprattutto del bastone ed incurante del motivo per cui ha deciso di correre dietro a Sherlock. Ha scelto di inseguirlo e lo ha fatto senza pensarci. È corso via con entusiasmo portandosi dietro una valigia troppo pesante ed un teschio che ha tenuto per tutto il tempo stretto in una mano, assieme al biglietto che era riuscito ad incastrare di nuovo in uno dei bulbi oculari. Lo confessa, toccarlo gli fa ancora un certo effetto ed è proprio orrido a guardarsi, specie con quel lungo cartoncino arrotolato in un occhio, che ha appoggiato alla mensola accanto al finestrino. Uno scrittore malandato con un teschio in mano che viaggia verso una città francese che conosce a malapena, per inseguire un violinista che voleva fare il pirata e che va a caccia di ladri. Dio benedica il giorno in cui ha conosciuto Sherlock, si dice proprio mentre con la punta delle dita accarezza i denti di Billy ritraendo però immediatamente la mano, ridendo sguaiatamente.  
«Oh, per carità!» sbotta uno dei presenti. È allora che si rende conto di non essere solo, il suo scompartimento è pieno di gente; perlopiù sono francesi che lo fissano di sbieco e parlottano indicandolo. Sa che se lo togliesse dalla vista, probabilmente farebbe star meglio molti di loro, ma per la prima volta in vita sua, John Watson non si preoccupa di ciò che pensano gli altri. Quindi non si attiva per far sì che non si sentano eccessivamente a disagio. Non ha alcuna intenzione di metterlo via e di nasconderlo in valigia, perché averlo lì è come avere vicino lui e per niente al mondo ci rinuncerebbe. Lui, Sherlock. Colui che nelle ultime ore ha rinominato: lo stupido idiota con il violino che ha pensato sul serio che lo lasciasse andare via come se nulla fosse successo. Arrabbiato? Diavolo se lo è! È furioso perché non l’ha salutato e se n’è andato così, praticamente alla chetichella. Nonostante questi sentimenti, però, non ce l’ha davvero con lui. Non potrebbe mai. Il loro incontro è stato emotivamente violento e tuttora, John si ritrova stordito e confuso come dopo che è esplosa una bomba, la sensazione è più o meno la stessa. Quindi no, non lo odia, non potrebbe mai e si dice che ha neanche bisogno di nutrirsi di ira, ciò di cui necessita adesso è di assecondare l’aspettativa. L’idea di rivederlo lo emoziona, gli ingarbuglia lo stomaco e incasina il cervello e mentre ci pensa, John si sente leggero. Sa che cosa può significare e che lo scombussolamento di sentimenti che prova adesso potrebbe avere un certo significato, ma al momento si rifiuta di dire quella parola e, anzi, si convince che non ha neanche idea del perché gli stia correndo appresso. Tutto ciò che riesce ad ammettere, è che ha un milione di domande da porgli, tante da non avere idea da quale cominciare. Come mai gli abbia lasciato il suo unico amico Billy, ad esempio, è la prima cosa che gradirebbe sapere. Non che sia fondamentale conoscerne i motivi, ma più osserva quell’orrido teschio e più il tarlo che si è insinuato nella sua mente, va a fondo. Dal modo in cui ne parlava sembrava che Sherlock ci fosse affezionato, eppure se n’è separato senza battere ciglio. E lo ha dato a lui. Anche non volendo andare a cercare dei significati nascosti, un paio di domande se le pone ugualmente. Forse sperava che si sarebbero rivisti o magari voleva dirgli che lo considerava amico tanto quanto lo è Billy. Potrebbe essere? No, non vuole illudersi d’essergli caro o di avergli fatto un effetto tanto prepotente e non perché non lo ritenga plausibile, ma perché non vuole che le proprie speranze di una possibile vita felice, lo ingannino troppo. Per ora pensa solo che lo deve rivedere, quantomeno per ringraziarlo, al resto baderà successivamente. Sospira di nuovo, John mentre riporta lo sguardo allo schermo del cellulare. Ci passa sopra il pollice, illuminandolo, prima di rilegge ciò che ha scritto. Ed è incredibile, ma le parole sono ancora tutte lì e quindi sorride, lo fa ancora, perché è sempre più felice. Si sente così libero, leggero e proprio per questo ride ancora e ancora.

John Watson è un uomo fondamentalmente romantico. Ha vissuto il proprio matrimonio con Mary come una stupenda favola, ha idealizzato entrambi fino a che non si è rivelato necessario per loro, rendersi conto che non era per niente una bella favola. Tuttavia, non ha smesso di credere che l’anima gemella esista ed anche se si è lasciato andare a più di un’avventura il cui unico scopo era ottenere del sesso, sa perfettamente che il suo amore, quello vero e totalizzante, è da qualche parte là fuori. John la vuole di nuovo, una storia romantica. Desidera tutto ciò che ha perduto dopo il divorzio e mai, mai ha smesso di pensare che fosse possibile riavere ogni cosa indietro. Non con sua moglie, ovviamente. Ma in effetti può dire che è stata la speranza di poter incontrare di nuovo la persona giusta, che lo ha fatto andare avanti giorno dopo giorno. La sola cosa rilevante che è cambiata dai tempi di Mary, è il suo concedersi anche a degli uomini. Forse è eccessivamente idealista, o più semplicemente un illuso, ma è sicuro che i distributori di anime gemelle, coloro che le assegnano ecco, non facciano distinzioni di sesso o di razza. Quindi ha cercato di incontrare più gente che potesse, perché nel suo essere infinitamente sdolcinato, è certo che molto spesso a due individui sia sufficiente un’occhiata perché scocchi la scintilla. Quello per Sherlock non è stato amore a prima vista, nulla di istantaneo è nato e quando è stato assalito dalla fiumana di parole che quel tizio è stato in grado di pronunciare tutte in una volta, non c’è stata alcuna prepotente passione. Non che crede che con Sherlock… cavolo che casino! Certo che gli piace, ma da lì a pensare che sia l’uomo della sua vita ce ne passa parecchio. Ciò di cui è convinto è che prova una forte attrazione, crede che ci sia un feeling ed un’intesa del tutto particolare e anche molto forte. Indubbiamente, quell’uomo gli piace e questo ormai se l’è confessato. D’altra parte, Sherlock è un perfetto esempio di essere umano, a cui madre natura ha donato dei tratti ruvidi e spigolosi, ma incredibilmente armonici. Un uomo con un bel paio di zigomi, si dice sorridendo mentre accarezza con fare distratto lo schermo del cellulare ormai oscurato. Voleva scrivere, ma adesso la sua mente è persa, impegnata a figurarsi un paio di splendidi, ed incredibilmente espressivi, occhi azzurri. Uno sguardo vivace, intelligente e furbo che ha su di lui un effetto magnetico e che si amplifica nel momento in cui Sherlock decide di parlare, allora anche la sua voce contribuisce a fargli tremare le ginocchia. È calda, baritonale, ancestrale, carica di sfumature sempre diverse e di continuo inafferrabili, toni scuri che farebbero vacillare anche il più solido degli eterosessuali. Figurarsi John, che ha da tempo accettato la propria bisessualità e che in una notte si è ritrovato completamente in balia di un magnifico violinista. Si sono addirittura baciati ed anche se non sa se accadrà di nuovo (perché ciò che ha in mano circa l’interesse di Sherlock nei suoi confronti, è solo un teschio e un post-it consunto), è più che certo che di baci vorrebbe dargliene altri. Tocchi fugaci e morbidi o anche più profondi ed appassionati, tutto ciò che la sua mente può concepire pur di farlo suo. Quelle labbra sono un invito scritto ad essere baciate. Carnose e morbide, a forma di cuore. E per non parlare dei capelli ricci nei quali sarebbe bellissimo affondare le dita mentre è… Oddio! John si riscuote prepotentemente non appena i suoi pensieri iniziano a vertere anche su altro. Per quanto se ne stia fregando del parere degli altri, il che gli dà un enorme senso di libertà, non è certo di voler commettere atti osceni di fronte ad estranei. Quindi tenta di calmarsi, di pensare a qualcosa di noioso come la campagna inglese ed accavalla le gambe mentre porta lo sguardo nuovamente al di fuori. Intravede in lontananza le acque del canale della manica e pensa che tra qualche ora sarà a Parigi. In parte gli è d’aiuto perché infonde in lui una qual certa preoccupazione. Parigi è una città in cui è già stato per via di taluni convegni letterari, ma nella quale non si è mai mosso da solo. Ha sempre avuto con sé un accompagnatore, una guida che lo aiutava con la lingua. Ora però sarà solo. Per sua fortuna si ricorda il nome dell’albergo in cui è stato l’ultima volta e dove è certo che verrà assistito nel migliore dei modi. Su come trovare Sherlock, però, John no... È in quel momento che ha un’idea, forse non propriamente brillante e per questo si chiede come è possibile non averla avuta prima. Con il cellulare ancora tra le mani, capisce che forse ciò che deve fare è semplicemente cercarlo su google. Dice di essere un violinista e che doveva andare a suonare ad un concerto, magari da qualche parte nell’infinito cyberspazio ci sarà notizia di un concerto a Parigi nel quale suona anche un tale Sherlock. Sì, sa di avere ben poche possibilità di azzeccare il sito giusto, ma meglio tentare in questo modo piuttosto che cercare di spiegare ad un tassista francese che deve trovare uno con due begli zigomi. Naturalmente, ci impiega un po’ di tempo, ma verso la terza pagina gli appare un sito francese di cui non capisce una parola. C’è un lungo articolo che parla del famoso Opèra e che il traduttore automatico rende praticamente illeggibile, ma capisce che ha trovato ciò che cercava grazie alla locandina. Sullo sfondo dell’immagine, infatti, vede proprio Sherlock che imbraccia un violino. La scritta “Baching Bach” che capeggia in cima a cui segue un elenco di brani di musica classica che gli sono sconosciuti, al momento però non è ciò che attira la sua attenzione. Perché è indissolubilmente distratto dalla foto di Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, a quanto sembra che compare in tutta la sua splendida bellezza e sì, la mente del povero John Watson adesso è completamente in balia di quell’uomo. Accarezza la fotografia con la punta delle dita, gustandosi quella sfacciata perfezione. E sente di volerne di più. Adesso però non è sul sesso che fantastica o sulle sue labbra carnose, ora vuole sentirlo suonare. Ma c’è da aspettare e deve, deve, deve, santo cielo deve scrivere o rischia di impazzire. E dopo che chiude quella pagina internet ed apre gli appunti, riprende quel testo da dove lo ha lasciato e lo fa con frenesia. John scrive ed è come un fiume in piena. Finalmente.

  
   
   
***

 

 

Il teatro in cui si terrà il concerto non è uno qualunque, ma il più celebre dell’intera Francia. Nonostante John sia già stato a Parigi diverse volte, non è mai andato a sentire concerti di musica classica e lì dentro non c’è mai stato. In compenso ricorda tutto sulla città e anche se non è bella quanto Londra, almeno ammette che è carica di un’atmosfera particolare, un po’ bohémien, che gli fa apprezzare persino i saccenti francesi. In fondo, Parigi non è tanto diversa dall’ultima volta che l’ha visitata: il paesaggio che scorge dalla finestra della sua camera d’albergo, è sempre il medesimo. Ad un occhio disattendo, John parrebbe davvero assorto in contemplazione dei monumenti. Il punto è che non sta affatto guardando la Tour Eiffel o l’Arc de Triomphe, la verità è che si sente nervoso. È teso e non perché ha piovuto tutto il giorno o per via del vento fastidioso, è l’idea di rivedere Sherlock ad agitarlo più del limite consentito. Nonostante la tensione, la giornata che ha trascorso è stata infinitamente piacevole: ha pranzato in albergo e nel pomeriggio si è riposato in un bel letto comodo. Poi un bagno rilassante, una cena molto veloce ed è uscito. Agitato lo è di certo, ma è anche carico d’aspettativa e impregnato del desiderio di rivederlo e adesso che si sta avvicinando il momento, si sente ancora più nervoso. E dopo che il taxi frena, in maniera tanto brusca da farlo impattare contro lo schienale del sedile anteriore, capisce che il momento è finalmente giunto.  
«Pardonnez-moi, monsieur» borbotta il tassista, spiandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore. John però non risponde, anche se ha capito benissimo, si limita a pagare e a scendere. Senza che se ne renda conto viene catapultato in mezzo ad una miriade di gente imbellettata, persone vestite eleganti e donne ingioiellate che se non fosse estate avrebbero tutte la pelliccia. Sarà per il suo starsene fermo e immobile sul ciglio della strada che dopo un po’ inizia sentirsi osservato, tossicchia d’imbarazzo allacciandosi i bottoni dell’abito da sera, prima di lisciarsi la giacca e raddrizzarsi il farfallino di certo storto. Non è abituato a vestirsi per una serata di quel genere, ma sa d’aver fatto bene ad affittare uno smoking perché con i jeans sfatti che tanto ama portare, correva il rischio che non lo facessero neanche entrare. Ok, può farcela. Prende un bel respiro dopodiché si guarda attorno, mentre il taxi alle sue spalle riparte con una sgommata rumorosa, il chiacchiericcio è davvero molto intenso e i suoni della città sono prepotenti tutt’attorno a lui e pare vogliano confonderlo più di quanto non sia già. Non conosce nessuno dei presenti e a dire il vero neanche capisce che stanno dicendo, dato che la maggior parte di loro parla francese. Essendo solo e non avendo qualcuno che lo accompagni è libero di fare come vuole. Pertanto si fa largo tra la folla dirigendosi verso il portico, cammina con le mani in tasca e il passo agile mentre occhieggia i giornalisti assembrati da un lato, oltre le transenne. Li osserva per brevi attimi, dando loro il modo di riconoscerlo. Non lo fa apposta, non è un esibizionista e in tutta sincerità odia i ficcanaso, eppure per la prima volta in vita sua non prova disagio all’idea di parlare dei suoi racconti piuttosto che di sé stesso. Ovviamente non parlerà con loro, il suo editore è sempre stato primo a dirgli di esser oculato, di scegliere le parole giuste quando fa dichiarazioni ai media. Perché a rivoltare un concetto, ci mettono davvero meno di niente.  
«John Watson, anche lei è qui per sentir suonare il celebre Sherlock Holmes? Non trova la sua interpretazione di Bach sia eccessiva e provocatoria?» gli domanda uno di loro, spezzando il corso dei suoi pensieri e puntandogli sul viso un registratore di piccole dimensioni. Indeciso, John rimane fermo dove si trova mentre, ovviamente, già altre domande piovono su di lui.  
«John, può dirci perché cammina senza bastone?»  
«John, è venuto da solo? Non ha nessuno che l’accompagna?»  
«John, è stato visto a Siviglia negli ultimi giorni proprio dove Sherlock Holmes ha tenuto il suo ultimo concerto, è un suo ammiratore? Siete amici per caso? Siete inglesi tutti e due, vi siete mai incontrati?»  
«Signor Watson, non la si vede mai partecipare ad eventi di questo genere è qui perché l’interprete è Sherlock Holmes?» Le domande sono tante, troppe, alcune sono insistenti e insinuano. Ma John, incredibilmente, viene da ridere perché fino a ieri non aveva idea di chi fosse Sherlock Holmes, è addirittura stato a Siviglia e nemmeno sapeva che in città c’era un concerto di un violinista che, a quanto pare, è di fama internazionale. Non sa spiegarsi il motivo per cui, invece d’imboccare l’entrata e sparire dal raggio di telecamere e microfoni, si ferma con l’intenzione di rispondere. È uno che ha sempre evitato gli eventi mondani, non hanno mai fatto per lui e ora invece è lì e soltanto perché è corso dietro a Sherlock, senza pensare a dove sarebbe potuto finire. Di sicuro quando gli ha parlato di “concerto” e di “suono il violino” non credeva che facesse tutto quello, che potesse essere tanto bravo o addirittura famoso. In ogni caso, e nonostante la sua ben nota reticenza, è deciso a dire qualche cosa di sensato. D’altra parte fa parte della nuova immagine che vuole dare  a sé stesso, ovvero un John Watson che non ha più paura. Non spiegherà come mai cammina senza il bastone, perché non sono affari loro, e non dirà neanche se apprezza o meno l’interpretazione di Sherlock Holmes, perché non ha davvero idea di come possa essere, ma quella domanda lo ha stuzzicato e senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrova a rispondere.  
«Questa è la prima volta che assisto ad un concerto del signor Holmes» esordisce, sicuro di sé e sorridente. «Ammiro il suo lavoro, ma non ci conosciamo personalmente, anche se spero un giorno d’avere il piacere d’incontrarlo. Oggi sono qui soltanto per sentire della buona musica. Ho trascorso dieci giorni a Siviglia per scrivere in tranquillità, mi serviva un luogo che avesse l’atmosfera adatta al mio romanzo e già che c’ero ne ho approfittato per fare una breve vacanza. Non sapevo che Sherlock Holmes sarebbe stato a Siviglia, mi hanno informato soltanto ieri quando ormai era troppo tardi, per questo ho pensato di fermarmi a Parigi» dice, annuendo e stirando un sorriso. Se solo sapessero quante balle ha raccontato. Non si compiace di sé questa volta, odia dire bugie, ma con la stampa è necessario. Se sapessero che lui e Sherlock hanno trascorso una notte insieme in un treno notturno, la vita di entrambi sarebbe finita e sarebbero di continuo bersagliati dai paparazzi.  
«Quindi le voci che girano sono vere: sta lavorando ad un nuovo romanzo?» urla, un altro giornalista. «Fra quanto uscirà?» prosegue poi questi.  
«Sì, è vero» annuisce. «Non posso dirvi nulla, ma sto scrivendo e spero di riuscire a pubblicare al più presto. Grazie a tutti» conclude e questa volta è definitivo e non dà loro modo di porre loro altre domande, che vortica su sé stesso e si dirige verso l’ingresso del teatro. Certamente è una stupidata, ma anche parlare con i giornalisti ha avuto un effetto positivo sul suo umore. Ovviamente loro interpreteranno i fatti a modo loro e gonfieranno le notizie affermando chissà che, ma è felice d’essere riuscito ad affrontare anche quello nel modo migliore. Sì, sta proprio cambiando.

Giunto all’ingresso, si rovista nelle tasche della giacca e porge il biglietto per il concerto al ragazzo vestito come se fosse il maitre di un hotel, il quale gli dà anche il programma della serata. Non ha idea di come quelli della reception siano riusciti a procurargli un’entrata ad un concerto con così tanta affluenza, ma ipotizza che essendo lui uno scrittore famoso sia stato sufficiente fare il suo nome. Per una volta, John non può non bearsi del fatto di avere dei vantaggi. In genere non sfrutta la notorietà, si ritrae e fugge anche sapendo che potrebbe ottenere dei favori. Per quest’occasione ha fatto uno strappo alla regola. Per Sherlock, si dice. E quando entra nella hall dell’enorme teatro, riccamente abbellito e sovraffollato di persone decisamente senza alcuna importanza, sorride, perché lo incontrerà di nuovo e basta questo a renderlo contento.

Il posto che gli hanno assegnato è ottimo. È situato in platea in una posizione centrale, dalla quale può vedere perfettamente il palco. John controlla più volte che il numero sia corrispondente a quello del biglietto, dopodiché si siede sulla poltroncina di velluto rosso ed accavalla elegantemente le gambe. Gli sembra incredibile che lo stesso Sherlock con il quale ha scassinato la cambusa di un treno, ora suoni in uno dei teatri più famosi al mondo. Un luogo con un storia lunga e celebre, in cui hanno cantato e ballato i più grandi artisti internazionali. E dopo di loro c’è Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Quel tizio che se ne va in giro con un teschio e che ama fare il detective, proprio quello stesso bellissimo esemplare d’uomo che ha baciato e che se n’è andato nel bel mezzo della notte senza neanche salutarlo. Aveva intuito quanto fosse intelligente e geniale, ma il fatto che ora tutte quelle persone siano lì per sentire lui, è a dir poco assurdo. Ed è con incredulità che porta lo sguardo al programma, leggendo l’elenco dei brani. D’accordo, lo deve proprio dire: lui di musica classica non ci capisce un accidenti di niente. Conosce le cose base, però. Il che vuol dire che ha sentito un qualcosa di Mozart e forse un qualcos’altro di Beethoven, ma non saprebbe in alcun modo distinguerne le differenze. Perché dovrebbe? Visto che non è mai stato particolarmente interessato alla musica, neanche a quella pop o rock, canticchia certi brani dei Beatles esclusivamente perché sua sorella glieli propinava quando erano ragazzi. Tra l’altro, e si vergogna ad ammetterlo, era convinto che Bach fossero dei fiori. Si è sentito terribilmente ignorante quando, sfogliando l’enciclopedia, ha scoperto che si trattava di un celebre compositore tedesco. Stando a quanto ha letto riguardo Sherlock Holmes, è riuscito a capire che dà un’interpretazione del tutto personale e diversa ai brani di questo tizio. Ma John non è così tanto acculturato sull’argomento da conoscere i brani, o da poterne distinguere le sfumature tra l’una e l’altra versione. Su Sherlock, al contrario, ha trovato tante cose interessanti. In mezzo alla miriade di articoli che raccontano del geniale musicista, spicca l’opinione dei più che lo ritengano un vero e proprio stronzo. Geniale certo, tecnicamente più che perfetto, ovvio, ma lo stesso un bastardo. La stragrande maggioranza del pubblico che lo segue abitualmente, è però convinta che non avendo affatto delle buone maniere, allora anche la sua bravura risulti del tutto vanificata. John non è d’accordo, perché un genio è un genio indipendentemente dal carattere che ha, ma concorda con coloro che sostengono che non salutare il pubblico ai concerti o infischiarsene di direttore ed orchestrali, sia quantomeno irrispettoso. I forum che ha consultato, inoltre, lo descrivono come un perfezionista. Un bastardo dall’orecchio assoluto che contesta ogni più piccolo dettaglio, e inveisce contro dei poveri orchestrali per dei semplici decimi di tono calanti. Che non ha idea di che cosa questo possa significare, ma ipotizza che non debba essere piacevole. Insomma, ha consultato sufficienti siti internet da capire che Sherlock è un geniale bastardo, il che, tra l’altro, è più o meno ciò che ha dedotto di lui standoci un paio d’ore insieme.  
«Quello le servirà a poco.» John sobbalza per lo spavento, poi solleva lo sguardo e per qualche istante si sofferma a fissare l’uomo. Non è tipo da fare certe cose, ma è come se il conoscere Sherlock e il vedere ciò che riesce a capire, gli avesse concesso un’ottica differente sul resto del mondo. Quello che ha di fronte, per esempio, è un individuo minuto e che porta dei grandi occhiali spessi, è vestito in uno smoking dalla giacca bianca e con un papillon nero che pare eccessivamente grande per la sua fisionomia. Il che significa che… diavolo, non ha idea di cosa voglia dire. Chissà cosa direbbe il detective violinista! Cosa potrebbe mai dedurre da un uomo del genere?  
«Mi scusi non volevo spaventarla» prosegue questi, sollevando le mani in segno di resa prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla poltroncina accanto alla sua.  
«Sta parlando con me?»  
«Mi perdoni, non volevo essere invadente. Notavo che stava leggendo il programma e volevo dirle che non credo che Holmes eseguirà tutto ciò che è scritto lì sopra, anzi, penso proprio che stravolgerà ogni cosa come è solito fare.»  
«Stravolgerà?»  
«Certo, certo» annuisce l’omino, voltandosi parzialmente verso di lui. «Due giorni fa a Siviglia ha esordito con la Suite inglese numero tre in sol minore, ha presente, no? Quella per clavicembalo. Pensi che lo ha suonato a memoria, ma di certo lo saprà, perché Sherlock Holmes non legge uno spartito che è uno. Naturalmente ha dato al brano un’interpretazione mai sentita prima, è stato eccezionale. E non solo non era in programma, ma non era neanche pensabile che la eseguisse, le assicuro che ha lasciato tutti quanti allibiti. Lei lo ha mai sentito dal vivo?» Per un frangente, John si chiede se lo ha sentito a fare che cosa, ma si trattiene dal domandarglielo perché di certo, quell’uomo non è alla maniera che Sherlock ha di sorseggiare il tè, piuttosto che di snocciolare deduzioni alla velocità della luce, a cui si sta riferendo.  
«Questa è la prima volta» ammette e sì, sì sente di nuovo un bel po’ ignorante. Specie perché colui che ha di fronte, al contrario suo, sembra conoscere molto bene il lavoro di Sherlock.  
«Un neofita, straordinario!» esclama questi, felice e battendo la mani l’una contro l’altra regalandogli un sorriso gentile. «Sa cosa le dico? Chiuda gli occhi se lo gusti, perché Holmes è il più grande violinista al mondo. In tanti lo criticano: sostengono che molte delle rivisitazioni che fa siano irrispettose, ma io dico: balle. E mi scusi per il linguaggio, ma per un genio al pari di Sherlock Holmes si dovrebbe avere un po’ più di rispetto. Non nascono uomini del genere tutti i giorni.» E ha drammaticamente ragione. Ha assolutamente detto il vero, non si trovano delle persone come Sherlock agli angoli di ogni strada.  
«Quindi lei dice che non eseguirà i brani che sono scritti qui» afferma John, riavendosi dell’immagine di tanti sosia di Sherlock che gironzolano per le strade di Londra e che lo fa tremare appena.  
«Difficilmente» borbotta il vicino, pensieroso e portandosi una mano al mento che prende a sfregare con vigore. «Di solito improvvisa, dicono che decida qualche istante prima di uscire in scena, ma solo con brani di Johann Sebastian Bach ovviamente, dato che è l’unico autore che esegue. Mentre ero nella hall girava voce che voleva aprire con concerto in la minore e sono quasi sicuro che sia così, perché me l’ha riferito una donna lui molto vicina.»  
«Una donna?» balbetta John, incespicando appena, dopo aver drizzato le orecchie.  
«Mh» annuisce questi. «Oh, ma ecco che comincia.»

E dopo che le luci della sala iniziano a calare e si accendono quelle verso il palco, John decide di fare come gli è stato suggerito e si rilassa contro lo schienale della poltroncina. Seda le voci nella sua testa che, come un allarme, hanno preso ad strillare a squarciagola quando ha sentito la parola: donna. Si dice che sarà un’assistente, in fondo lui che fa un lavoro simile sa quanto sia prezioso averne una. Non vuol dire assolutamente niente il fatto che anche Sherlock ne sia provvisto. Quindi chiude gli occhi e si rilassa, perché tanto (ridacchia) lui non è geloso. Non lo è per niente. Le luci calano, il vociare si attenua fino a scomparire del tutto, il sipario di broccato rosso si apre lentamente e l’orchestra, già seduta, viene accolta da un fragoroso applauso che aumenta d’intensità quando anche il direttore fa il proprio ingresso. Questi s’inchina, poi saluta l’orchestra prima che alla sua sinistra entri il solista. John ha un mancamento quando vede Sherlock arrivare, il cuore perde un battito prima che non lo senta furioso. Si agita, nervoso e si torce insistentemente le dita delle mani mentre, stupidamente, si chiede se Sherlock non riesca a vederlo. Lo sa che è impossibile e che ci sono centinaia di persone in sala; ma ci se riuscisse?  
“Oh, che idiota che sei, John Hamish Watson” pensa. Non sa neanche da dove nascano certe idee. Quindi tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui senza smettere di torturare il cartoncino del programma, fino a ridurlo in tanti piccoli pezzettini che gli ricadono sulle gambe come coriandoli. Sherlock Holmes è bellissimo, etereo e divino. In ogni gesto che fa, lascia John senza parole. Indossa un abito molto simile a quello che gli ha visto addosso, solo che con quella camicia viola che si intravede al di sotto della giacca portata slacciata e senza cravatta, è proprio da mozzare il fiato. I ricci sono indomabili e ricadono un po’ ovunque, talvolta anche sugli occhi. Lo strumento di legno chiaro e dalle striature scure, che tiene saldamente tra le mani assieme all’archetto, rendono Sherlock vagamente familiare. Non sa il perché di simili pensieri, ma è come se per lui fosse naturale vederlo in ogni cosa che fa, anche con un violino tra le mani. John si riscuote solo dopo che lo vede avvicinarsi al proscenio, non saluta nessuno degli orchestrali, né si inchina al pubblico. Si limita semplicemente a portarsi lo strumento alla spalla dopodiché si volta verso il direttore attendendo, spazientito, che dia l’attacco.  
«Come mi avevano detto» gli sussurra il suo vicino di posto, appena dopo che l’orchestra intona le prime battute. «Concerto in la minore. Strano che esordisca con qualcosa di tanto facile.» John non gli domanda come abbia fatto a riconoscere il brano dopo pochissime note, non lo vuole sapere e neanche gli interessa che glielo racconti assieme ad un altro divertente aneddoto. Tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, che brama ardentemente, è gustarsi Sherlock Holmes. Guardarlo mentre suona, è tutto quel che gli serve. Osservare come si muove a ritmo della musica, ondeggiando appena con il bacino, è una sensazione fantastica anche se è tanto distante da dove si trova. Se fosse più a ridosso del palco noterebbe il mordere delle labbra, assieme all’agitarsi di uno dei piedi che Sherlock batte a terra. Lui non ci capisce niente, l’ha già detto, ma ne sa abbastanza da afferrarne la mostruosità. E non è solo la bravura o la bellezza a colpirlo, è eccezionale perché la melodia che risuona nel grande teatro, è ammaliante, è seducente, è splendida. È un concerto vivace e intenso, tecnicamente complicato. Mano a mano che prosegue poi, Sherlock si agita sempre di più e i capelli, scomposti, ricadono di continuo sulla fronte. Purtroppo, gli occhi chiusi precludono a John la possibilità di scorgere quelle iridi magnifiche, ma almeno si può beare del collo lungo ed esposto, che intravede grazie alla camicia sbottonata fino al petto. Pelle da baciare e da mordere, oh, sarebbe magnifico poterlo fare. Già, ma non è soltanto questo ad ammaliarlo, non è il ricordo del loro bacio a stordirlo, quanto l’intensità che Sherlock mette nell’esecuzione, la passione che straborda dalle note e che è incontrollata ed incalzante, fino a divenire insostenibile persino per lui che è un neofita. È un crescendo di tensione misto a piacere, che ha un non so che di erotico e orgasmico. Cristo, si dice John ad un certo punto guardando verso il palco con fare sconvolto, Sherlock sta facendo l’amore. Si sta scopando alla grande la musica di quel Bach e lo sta facendo di fronte a centinaia di persone. È più eccitante di un porno o di qualunque ragazzetta che si è fatto nell’ultima settimana. John è eccitato, al punto che appena il brano cessa, si ritrova col fiatone e il cuore che ancora corre davvero troppo rapidamente. Per un istante non si ode altro se non un silenzio di tomba, mentre le ultime note ancora riecheggiano. C’è un momento, in cui il direttore tiene le mani sollevate a mezz’aria e Sherlock se ne sta in piedi sul proscenio con sul viso un’espressione da post-sesso, in cui pubblico e musicisti sono uniti in una perfetta immobilità. Come se ognuno di loro fosse stato congelato da un incantesimo. Dura pochi attimi, perché subito uno scroscio di applausi fragorosi inonda il teatro. John non ci bada e ascolta solo il proprio cuore martellargli nel petto. Ed allora, sedare il desiderio di correre da lui e inginocchiarsi al suo cospetto come se si trattasse di una divinità da adorare, diventa praticamente impossibile da domare. Trattenersi è difficile.  
«Mai sentita una cosa del genere» esclama, estasiato, il suo vicino di posto. «È la prima volta che lo sento suonare in questo modo, è magnifico.» Non sa cosa intenda di preciso, ma se si sta riferendo al fatto che tutto quello sviolinare ha fatto venire anche a lui una mezza erezione, allora anche John è d’accordo. Comunque, decide di soprassedere e non rispondergli, per prima cosa non garantirebbe sulla propria voce. Non è nemmeno tenuto a fare un paio di sorrisi di circostanza perché, per sua fortuna, immediatamente dopo attaccano con il secondo brano. Ed è vero che non capisce niente, ma tutta l’estasi che vede distintamente anche nei volti di coloro che gli stanno accanto, non c’entra poi molto con la particolarità interpretativa o con la bravura tecnica di Sherlock, quanto con la sensualità e la passione che dà al brano. E John, beh, lui si sente un idiota senza confini. Perché lo sta facendo sul serio, sta andando contro a tante promesse fatte illudendosi che stia suonando esclusivamente per lui, che con la sua esecuzione cerchi di comunicargli un qualche cosa. Sa che è impossibile, ma se Sherlock è riuscito ad abbattere il guscio di pietra che John si è costruito, non è poi tanto strano che abbia annientato un così tanto eroico stoicismo, con un pezzo di musica suonata in maniera divina. È debole, J. H. Watson, debole e stupido e lo sa benissimo. Ma nella sua immonda, quanto immensa, stupidità decide che ormai è fatta e pertanto ci si crogiola, nelle sue fantasie. Si gusta Sherlock Holmes, il geniale violinista che in un teatro ricolmo di gente estasiata, suona soltanto per lui, per uno scalcinato soldato che fa anche lo scrittore. Ciò che John non sa, è di non essere andato poi tanto lontano dalla realtà.

 

 

***

 

Il concerto è finito da un decina di minuti quando si decide ad andare dietro le quinte. Ha Billy infilato a forza nella tasca della giacca, là dov’è rimasto per l’intera serata assieme al bigliettino che Sherlock gli ha scritto. Rapido, si infila dietro nel retro sperando che non intervenga qualcuno a fermarlo: non sa se è o meno lecito ciò che sta facendo. Ad un certo punto della sua esplorazione si sente sperduto ed è costretto a fermare uno che gli pare un addetto ai lavori per domandare informazioni.  
«Il camerino del signor Holmes?» chiede, sperando che quel tizio parli la sua lingua.  
«In fondo a quel corridoio, terza porta a sinistra» si sente rispondere, con un marcato accento francese. «Però la avverto che Monsieur Holmes non ama firmare autografi o veder gente. Solo Mademoiselle Adler può avvicinarlo oltre che suo fratello, naturellment, ma al momento Monsieur Mycroft non si trova qui.»  
«Grazie» mormora John, proseguendo senza dargli retta, chi diavolo è questa Adler? Si chiede mentre finalmente imbocca il corridoio esatto percorrendolo a passo svelto. Più gli si avvicina, più si carica di tensione. E quando è finalmente arrivato, stringe la maniglia con forza tirando un gran sospiro mentre tenta di infondersi un coraggio che sta venendo meno. La porta è socchiusa si rende conto subito. Nonostante sia tentato, decide di non fare irruzione, di non entrare senza annunciarsi e quindi fa capolino sbucandovi dentro, sta per annunciarsi quando rimane congelato, allibito e confuso, dalla presenza di una donna. Lei ha con voce melliflua, dolce e parla con fare sensuale. Deve trattarsi della Adler che ha sentito nominare, però ha la strana sensazione che non sia una semplice assistente. Di certo è una donna bellissima, con capelli neri e lucenti che porta raccolti in un intricato chignon. Ha pelle bianca come il latte, ciglia lunghe ed è stretta in un aderente abito rosso fuoco che ha un’importante scollatura sul davanti. La donna circonda il collo di Sherlock con le braccia, gli sta aggrappata e gli parla a voce troppo bassa perché da lì riesca a sentire. Non stanno facendo nulla di strano, in effetti, ma l’atteggiamento di entrambi è sciolto e disinvolto e poi, Sherlock non fa nulla per allontanarla, né si mostra infastidito.  
«Si può sapere che hai oggi?» sbotta Mademoiselle Adler, in un gesto che a John pare di stizza. Questi però non risponde, ma nemmeno la scosta ed anzi tiene lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare e pare non avere occhi che per quello. Sta per bussare quando, ancora, viene interrotto perché quella donna dalle carnose labbra pitturate di scarlatto, bacia Sherlock sulla bocca. Laddove John ha così tanto fantasticato. E sì, in quel momento sente il proprio cuore spezzarsi. Anche se si tratta di un bacio leggero e fugace, senza lingua, lui si sente ugualmente mancare il fiato. Quello è il bacio di due amanti, si rende conto. E lì, si sente decisamente di troppo. Ha una ragazza. Sherlock ha una donna. Ovvio che ce l’abbia. Lo sapeva. Certo che non è libero e come potrebbe esserlo un uomo simile? Una meraviglia di quella portata non potrebbe mai e poi mai essere solo. Illuso, illuso, illuso, illuso John Watson si maledice. E forse è perché batte involontariamente un piede a terra per la rabbia verso sé stesso, che i due lo sentono e si voltano verso la porta. Non ha tempo di richiudere la porta o di andarsene non visto, perché gli occhi del suo violinista detective già sono nei suoi e lo fissano con un’espressione che, per tutto l’arco di tempo che hanno vissuto assieme, non ha mai avuto modo di scorgere sul suo volto.  
«John!» esclama e gli pare stupito o infastidito, non lo sa, non è mai stato bravo a leggerlo. Non come fa lui. In quel momento, però, anche volendo non riuscirebbe a farlo perché è così difficile ragionare lucidamente. È vero che stato un soldato, ma è accaduto tanto tempo fa e poi adesso ci sono in ballo dei sentimenti, come il fatto che si vergogna d’essere corso dietro ad un uomo etero ed impegnato. C’è il suo cuore spezzato, che si è premurato lui stesso di mettere su di un piatto d’argento, pensare con logica è quindi impossibile. Probabilmente è per questo che viene preso dal panico; come giustificherà la sua presenza? Che gli dirà? Che ha voluto andargli dietro perché gli piace al punto da fargli rivedere tutte quelle certezze che si è faticosamente costruito? Sì, potrebbe essere un inizio, suggerisce la parte razionale del suo cervello quella che, adesso, ha una voce troppo timida perché John riesca sentirla. Quindi non sapendo come reagire, corre via. Perché tra tutte le cose senza senso che ha fatto nell’arco delle ultime quarantottore, questa è senz’altro la peggiore. Anche se non dovrebbe, scappa e fugge lontano. Con ancora Billy in tasca, ricorda mordendosi la lingua. Corre verso un’uscita laterale che ha intravisto quando, minuti fa, tentava di capirci qualcosa in quel labirinto di corridoi. Corre il più rapidamente possibile perché… perché… Cristo santo si è innamorato di lui. E non ha alcun senso. È impossibile e si conoscono da troppo poco tempo. Come può essersi innamorato di Sherlock in sole ventiquattrore? Come può uno che ha tutta l'aria di essere sociopatico farsi amare da un poco fiducioso, e divorziato, ex maggiore dell'esercito inglese? Perché John lo ama e, purtroppo, ha superato abbondantemente il punto di non ritorno; oramai non può farci niente. Stupidi colpi di fulmine, inveisce. Stupide idee romantiche sull’anima gemella. Stupido idealismo del cazzo. Stupido tutto! Dannatissimo treno notturno e dannato lui il giorno in cui ha deciso di andare in vacanza. Si odia, John. Profondamente. Anche se non lo dovrebbe fare. Perché ha ancora una speranza. In tutto quel fuggire e imprecare, infatti, c’è qualcosa che ignora. Perché è troppo impegnato a correre via, per rendersi conto che un terrorizzato Sherlock Holmes, sta correndo con lui.

 

 

**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelli che vi linko sono i due brani di Bach citati. Vi consiglio di ascoltarli se non li conoscete, ma vi chiedo in particolare, se potete, di soffermarvi sul concerto in la minore. Ve lo dico perché è ciò che ha ispirato l’intera storia. Vedete, io avevo un’immagine in mente: Sherlock che suona quel brano. Come ho fatto da quello arrivare a questa storia è, beh, inspiegabile!  
> -Concerto in la minore per violino e orchestra: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-diVJD0fIo  
> -Suite inglese n. 3 in sol minore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZu03XbD4Po


	5. Blu come la neve

L’aria fresca della notte parigina non gli è d’aiuto. John non se ne fa proprio niente né dell’atmosfera bohémien di cui sono intrisi i caratteristici viottoli, né della visione della Tour Eiffel che fa capolino tra i palazzi. John Watson non ha bisogno di niente, la romantica Parigi è inutile e vorrebbe soltanto prendersi a sberle. Ha trascorso ore ed ore a ripetersi di non definire la sua attrazione per Sherlock con il termine amore, perché è sbagliato e soprattutto è troppo presto, eppure è bastato vederlo baciarsi con una donna per dichiararsi follemente innamorato di lui. Non è giusto, non è possibile che lo sia: lo conosce da un giorno e non si possono provare simili sentimenti tanto rapidamente. Mai ha avuto un colpo di fulmine, né una singola volta ha riposto tanta fiducia in un’altra persona tanto in fretta. Ad esempio, non è caduto ai piedi di Mary la prima volta che l’ha vista come ha sentito di star facendo con Sherlock durante il concerto. Perché con quel violinista sembra essere tutto diverso? Ovviamente, deve considerare che la sua ex moglie l’ha incontrata la prima volta al funerale di sua madre dove non era decisamente in vena di flirtare con chicchessia. Ma il fatto non cambia che si sia innamorato di un tizio che conosce appena. No, si impone mentre appoggia le mani sul muro fresco, non è il momento ripensare al suo matrimonio e non deve neanche mettersi a fare dei confronti, anche se (in effetti) l’ha fatto più e più volte nelle ultime ore. La sola cosa a cui deve pensare adesso è a come fare per tirarsi fuori da questa situazione orrenda in cui si è cacciato. I suoi timori si sono in fine avverati: lo ha visto baciarsi con una donna ed era così scontato che ce l’avesse, era ovvio. Pensieri, infinite seghe mentali, discorsi sull’amore vero e l’anima gemella, tiritere senza senso sul: Sherlock mi ha cambiato la vita, mi ha salvato da me stesso. Un’intera notte a ripetersi che voleva baciarlo, stringerlo a sé e farci l’amore, perché poi tutto quanto finisse in questo modo? Sapeva perfettamente di star rischiando correndogli dietro, ma la peggiore delle ipotesi vedeva Holmes cacciarlo via in malo modo. Di sicuro non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarlo abbracciato ad una ragazza, né che il suo cuore si spezzasse in così tanti piccoli pezzi. Come farà a rimettere insieme i cocci? No, non ci voleva proprio specialmente adesso che stava rinascendo a nuova vita. Ma gli sta bene, si ripete battendo il pugno contro al muro di pietra dell’edificio a fianco del teatro, si merita di starci male perché solo un cretino come lui, un illuso sentimentale, avrebbe potuto sperare di poter avere un uomo come Sherlock Holmes. Nonostante sapesse perfettamente che era impossibile, si è crogiolato lo stesso nell’ipotesi che avrebbe potuto funzionare. Si era detto che se gli aveva lasciato Billy ci doveva pur essere un significato nascosto, una ragione, altrimenti perché non limitarsi a sparire nella notte senza lasciar traccia di sé? Speranza. Quella bastarda che ancora, e nonostante tutto, non lo vuole mollare. Adesso è lei a dominarlo, ad invadergli il cervello, a sconvolgergli i pensieri. La speranza d’aver capito male, di aver sbagliato ad interpretare quello che, magari, poteva essere un bacio tra amici. Già e quali amici si baciano in quel modo?No. Non si può permettere di illudersi perché fa male, fa un male del diavolo. Essere cieco, ora come ora, non gli serve a niente: il suo cuore è ugualmente in mille pezzi. Forse deve solo limitarsi ad ammettere una volta per tutte che ha sbagliato, che capita a tutti commettere un errore di valutazione. Dovrebbe, ma ancora non è capace di lasciarlo andare e non riesce a dichiararsi sconfitto. Perché la speranza è ancora lì, se ne sta acquattata in un angolo, va e viene, lo abbandona e lo domina, lo lascia e lo conquista. Lo stravolge. Fino a quando non si ritrova ad inveire contro sé stesso, di nuovo. Sta per prendersi a sberle, ma si congela nel momento in cui sente la porta di ferro alle sue spalle sbattere violentemente. Lui è lì. Lo ha raggiunto; perché lo ha fatto? John non sa più cosa pensare, Sherlock Holmes lo confonde completamente. Come mai adesso gli corre appresso? Respirare, deve respirare. Chiude gli occhi, incapace com’è di pensare lucidamente, sa che se si voltasse probabilmente gli cadrebbe tra le braccia e non lo vuole, ha bisogno di mostrarsi forte e deciso. Solleva il volto, però ancora non è in grado di girarsi. Non è materialmente capace di incrociare il suo sguardo e non deve neanche inalare il suo profumo che ora, prepotente, gli inonda le narici e lo stordisce. Già, perché Sherlock è lì e gli è tanto vicino, che trattenersi è a tratti persino doloroso. Pertanto inspira e lo fa lentamente, tentando di sedare il desiderio di picchiarlo misto a quello d’abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte, così come di sopprimere l’istinto barbaro di saltargli al collo e farlo suo contro quel muro. Rischia addirittura di cedere più di una volta ed è costretto a ricorrere a tutta la disciplina acquisita in anni di addestramento militare, per controllarsi. Tutta durezza che viene meno, imposizioni che si sciolgono come neve al sole, appena Sherlock sussurra il suo nome. È troppo languido il suo tono, troppo baritonale la sua voce e i nervi gli cedono inesorabilmente. Le mani addirittura gli tremano, tanto che è costretto a serrarle in due pugni stretti perché la smettano.

«John» si limita a dire e, cavolo, non deve stargli così addosso. «Che fai qui, John?» domanda, facendosi sempre più vicino tanto che basterebbe un soffio per finirebbe nel suo abbraccio. Non deve. Lui è forte e deciso. Ed è con quella determinazione che si volta, lo fa lentamente e imponendosi una tranquillità che di certo non possiede, ma che è necessaria. Poi solleva lo sguardo e trema di nuovo perché, al cospetto di quel paio di grandi occhi sgranati, non riesce davvero a mantenere tutta la fermezza che occorrerebbe. È istintivo, il suo indietreggiare fino a ritrovarsi premuto contro la parete. Sa di dovergli parlare e che Sherlock pretenderà di sapere che cosa è venuto a fare fino a lì, deve solo farsi forza e non fuggire via. Quindi prende un grande respiro, mentre fa di tutto pur di non incrociare i suoi occhi magnetici, indagatori e bastardi, come solo quelli di Sherlock Holmes sanno essere. Infine e dopo lunghi istanti di indecisione, preso da un impeto di orgoglio improvviso, si decide a sollevare lo sguardo. Sostenerlo è un’impresa e, oddio, è sempre stato così bello? No, calma. Gli dirà tutta la verità; mentire d’altra parte sarebbe perfettamente inutile.  
«Sono venuto a darti il tuo teschio» esordisce, dopo aver estratto Billy dalla tasca nella quale era nascosto. «O forse dovrei dire che son qui per riportarti il tuo amico. Oltre a questo ti volevo anche ringraziare, perché se adesso sono davanti a te e senza un bastone, se parlo con i giornalisti del romanzo che ho iniziato a scrivere mentre venivo in treno da Londra, se mi sono fidato di un estraneo per la prima volta in vita mia inseguendoti fino a Parigi, se giro per una città di cui non parlo la lingua, il merito è soltanto tuo. Io non so cosa tu mi…» Ma si interrompe perché non ha il coraggio di aggiungere altro, anche se ci sarebbe un universo intero di parole da dire e di spiegazioni da snocciolare, preferisce non continuare. Mantenere i rapporti sul formale gli pare la scelta migliore, inoltre starsene zitto è molto meno umiliante di dirgli che lo ama alla follia e che si prostrerebbe ai suoi piedi.  
«Penso sia meglio che torni dalla tua ragazza» borbotta, accennando alla porta chiusa. Dopo si scosta e fa per andarsene, ma a quanto pare il violinista non è della sua stessa idea, visto che lo afferra per un braccio e lo trattiene. Poi gli parla con una voce che, cielo, se ne deve andare da lì e possibile che non lo voglia liberare da quella tortura? Già, perché stargli vicino al punto da riuscire a percepire il calore del corpo, è terribile. Così come il sentirlo parlare. Oltretutto è anche costretto a sorbirsi i suoi occhi, che si sente addosso di continuo dal momento in cui lo ha raggiunto. Tutto questo, sommato al fresco ricordo del fenomenalmente orgasmico concerto, è davvero troppo per J. H. Watson, ex maggiore del terzo reggimento Nothumberland.  
«Ti devo un bacio» gli sussurra, accentuando la stretta sul suo braccio. E sì, il cuore di John prende a galoppare ed è senza controllo, senza più freni. Il tocco è intossicante e le dita strette attorno alla stoffa della giacca sono assurdamente calde e stringono con vigore. Prova a ribattere, ovviamente, tentando pateticamente di divincolarsi, ma Sherlock è troppo determinato perché John riesca ad essere glaciale. In fondo, non vuole fuggire per davvero. Non era poi neanche contrario a scassinare una porta per stanare un ladro di gioielli, o ad andargli dietro fin lì.  
«Io…»  
«Voglio fare una cosa, John» lo interrompe, subito. «Promettimi che non ti muoverai e che starai assolutamente fermo.» Non dovrebbe. Non dovrebbe? Non dovrebbe. E a convincerlo del fatto che sarebbe più saggio fuggire sono le sue paure e nient’altro, non è il raziocino, né quel suo cuore pazzo che fino a poco fa era convinto d’essere spezzato, ma che adesso pare già dimentico di quella sofferenza. Sembra aver già scordato la donna che era con Sherlock e lo baciava. Pertanto si ritrova ad annuire, prima di lasciarsi cadere contro al muro. Non farà niente per fermarlo o per fuggire, perché gliel’ha promesso. Anche se più lo vede avvicinarsi, più si rende conto che non potrebbe muoversi neanche se lo volesse: è pietrificato, John e dopo che Sherlock posa le labbra sulle sue, in un tocco delicato e dolce, è ancora più sconvolto. La bocca è morbida come ricordava. Le labbra sono fresche e il fiato caldo sa di menta. Il suo odore forte, intossicante e gli stordisce i sensi, le mani che stringono con forza le sue braccia sono forti, prepotenti, possessive e lo attirano a sé. Il bacio non è approfondito, non c’è lingua ed è solo un tocco, prolungato e bellissimo, ma non è quello che John sognava di dargli. E, inoltre, dura decisamente molto poco. In effetti è molto simile a quello che si sono scambiati sul treno, soltanto che adesso quello sconvolto e pietrificato non è Sherlock. I ruoli sono stranamente invertiti e, come se ciò non fosse sufficiente, ancora non ha idea di che cosa questo bacio significhi. Per una qualche ragione, Sherlock si sente in debito? O si tratta di una sorta di vendetta? Non sa, lo conosce ancora da troppo poco tempo per afferrare simili sfumature e poi, John è stanco, confuso e Sherlock Holmes è immensamente criptico. Lui non è mai stato un amante dei misteri, ama le cose chiare e dichiarate, ama la verità e che le persone dicano ciò che sono ammettendo sé stesse fino in fondo, ma con Sherlock… insomma gli pare un mistero che valga la pena svelare.  
«Non ho mai baciato nessuno in vita mia» lo sente confessare, dopo che si è allontanato. Tiene sguardo è basso, Sherlock, ha un tono incerto e le guance sono lievemente tinte di rosso. «Non sono mai stato interessato a ricambiare le attenzioni di nessuno. Neanche di Irene che non è la mia ragazza, infatti è lei ad aver baciato me e non il contrario. Ero sincero quando ti dicevo che Billy è l’unico amico che abbia mai avuto. Il fatto è che non mi piace avere a che fare con le persone, si può dire che io detesti la maggior parte di loro. Intrattenere con chiunque un rapporto intimo che sfoci in un bacio consensuale e profondo, per non parlare poi dell’attività sessuale, mi ha disgustato per la maggior parte della vita. Eccetto qualche eccezione, ma se devo essere sincero ero convinto che crescendo certi desideri non mi sarebbero più appartenuti. E adesso sei arrivato tu e hai sconvolto tutte le mie certezze.»  
«Te l’ho detto, quel bacio è stato un incidente.»  
«Non trovi che sia durato troppo poco?» borbotta invece Sherlock, senza dargli retta e sfoggiando ora un sorriso beffardo. «Se fossi andato avanti sarebbe stato difficile resisterti» confessa, infine, addossandosi meglio contro John, il quale è ancora a bocca aperta e non sa più dove fuggire. Come se non bastasse, indietreggiare non lo può più fare perché è praticamente spalmato contro al muro e non ha via di scampo. Deve dire qualcosa, sa di dover parlare altrimenti rischia di fare la figura dello stupido. Apre la bocca e subito la richiude, mentre indietreggia ancora di più e Sherlock, in rimando, avanza addossandosi contro il suo corpo. Dire qualcosa, e che sia sensato, è molto più che indispensabile, è vitale. Ma accidenti, è come se le parole venissero meno. Non che non ci siano ipotetici argomenti di conversazione, anzi, potrebbe iniziare col chiedergli se è vero che Mademoiselle Adler non è la sua fidanzata, il che porterebbe alla richiesta di un altro bacio nel caso in cui confermasse ciò che ha già detto. Eppure, non fa assolutamente niente e rimane immobile boccheggiando sempre più vistosamente.  
«Suoni divinamente bene» mormora, ad un certo punto, prima di sorridere quando fa caso allo stupore dipinto sul volto allampanato del violinista. Ad essere ironico è il fatto che John per primo è stupito di ciò che ha detto, eppure dovrebbe aspettarselo perché è come se Sherlock inibisse anche la sua capacità di pensiero e l’annullasse completamente. Almeno si trattava di un complimento e cominciare con una lusinga è sempre un buon modo per dare il via ad una conversazione. O almeno lo crede. Ha idea che con quell’uomo le normali regole di convenzione sociale non funzionino affatto. E, in effetti, è proprio quel che di lui ama maggiormente: lo rende prevedibilmente imprevedibile.  
«D’accordo, non so come mai l’ho detto» mormora, tra le risate prima che anche il violinista detective lo segua a ruota, divertito quanto lui. Tutto quello è tremendamente familiare e giova incredibilmente al suo umore. È assurdo, ma in un giorno e si è già così tanto abituato a quell’estraneo, che il pensiero di non averlo più attorno lo spaventa facendolo sentire ancor più solo di quanto non lo sia mai stato. Quella loro risata è fresca e leggera, alleggerisce la tensione, sempre più palpabile e stempera gli animi. John è rilassato, la complicità è stordente è vero, ma è sufficiente per lui lasciarsi trasportare e far accadere le cose come è naturale che avvengano, per potere essere sereno.

Ci sono molte cose che John Watson ignora di Sherlock Holmes. Non sa quante ore studi al giorno, non sa che odia dormire o che Mrs Hudson, la sua padrona di casa, gli fa trovare tè e biscotti tutte le mattine alle nove nonostante proclami di continuo di non essere la sua domestica, ma una semplice padrona di casa. Tutto ciò che pare aver intuito è il suo carattere estroso e particolare, ed anche se non ne conosce le singole sfumature, è più che sicuro d’aver intuito la maggior parte del suo vero essere. Non il geniale stronzo di cui tutti parlano, ma il vero Sherlock. Un uomo ritroso e schivo, qualcuno che resta incredulo di fronte ai complimenti perché, forse, non è poi così abituato a riceverne. C’è però, su tutto, una cosa che l’ex maggiore, ora autore di fama mondiale, ignora ovvero che Sherlock Holmes è una continua sorpresa. Aspettarsi l’insospettabile, è questa la chiave per stargli accanto. Per questo motivo, le parole che escono poco dopo dalla sua bocca lasciano John stupefatto e sconvolto.  
«Ho suonato per te» mormora e no, non sta affatto scherzando. Non c’è traccia di scherno o ilarità, è mortalmente serio e d’un tratto è come se tutti gli sforzi che ha fatto per alleggerire la tensione, non fossero serviti a niente. Perché Sherlock lo sta guardando con quel bel paio di grandi, sgranati e drasticamente sinceri occhi azzurri e di ridere non ne ha davvero voglia.  
«Sapevi che sarei venuto? Io non ero neanche sicuro di… che tu mi volessi attorno insomma» balbetta, senza celare d’essere confuso. È vero che è sorprendentemente intuitivo, ma riuscire a prevedere le sue azioni future, è praticamente impossibile. Come poteva essere sicuro che lo avrebbe inseguito a Parigi?  
«Se non ti avessi voluto qui non avrei detto dove stavo andando, John, non essere ovvio.»  
«Sì, ma l’avermi fatto capire dove ti saresti trovato stasera, non dava per scontato che io ti corressi dietro.»  
«Andiamo…» sogghigna ora, studiandolo con uno sguardo appena velato di malizia ed un sorriso sghembo e provocatorio. «Ero più che sicuro che saresti stato presente.»  
«No, non posso crederci» s’impunta John, ben deciso a farsi valere. «Non avevi la sicurezza materiale che sarei riuscito a trovare un biglietto, il che è piuttosto plausibile visto che il teatro era pieno.»  
«Infatti è per questo ho domandato a mio fratello un favore. Naturalmente non gradiva il perdere tempo con questioni di questo genere, sai per lui noi siamo solo degli stupidi pesciolini rossi senza importanza, ma mi è bastato fare gli occhi dolci per ottenere il suo aiuto. Che mammoletta! Ti è stato dietro per tutto il tempo da Victoria Station a qui, non di persona è chiaro. Ti ha fatto ottenere una stanza libera nell’albergo che sei solito frequentare quando vieni Parigi, uno smoking e un biglietto per il teatro.» Sherlock parla, spiega. Racconta di un fantomatico fratello e, mentre confessa che ha voluto che lui fosse lì e che ha mosso chissà quali fili e chiesto chissà che favori, si sente lusingato. Corteggiato. Ed è una sensazione stupenda, tanto che a fatica riesce a contenere la gioia. Nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa simile per lui e sa che dovrebbe essere arrabbiato, perché in fin dei conti lo ha manipolato. Però. Forse. Sherlock non voleva che gli andasse dietro ciecamente, che lo seguisse perché dominato dallo spirito d’avventura, magari aveva bisogno che lo cercasse di sua spontanea volontà, mosso dal semplice e banale desiderio di rivederlo. È come si è detto più volte: poteva benissimo lasciare lì Billy e andarsene a casa, eppure non lo ha fatto e adesso sono l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
«Perché mi volevi qui con te?» si azzarda a domandargli, dopo aver finalmente trovato il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo da terra. A sentire quelle parole, Sherlock boccheggia, apre la bocca e subito la richiude; poi un evidente rossore gli tinge le guance. Quella è la prima volta che lo vede in difficoltà. Se ne sta praticamente immobile, senza dire nulla ed è incredibile per un uomo che è stato in grado di snocciolarne decine di seguito, senza respirare mai. Beh, ora Sherlock è quello ammutolito e in evidente difficoltà e non può che trovarlo adorabile. Il quel momento, John capisce che non ha bisogno di ulteriori conferme, non sono necessarie altre spiegazioni. Forse non sarà intelligente quanto lui o così bravo a dedurre, ma non serve essere un genio per capire i motivi che hanno spinto Sherlock a fare tutto quello. E neanche ha tempo di nascere, che la rabbia per esser stato raggirato svanisce ed evapora così come la paura e i timori. Semplicemente, ogni pensiero negativo se ne va, abbandonandolo e ciò che resta è solo il desiderio di baciarlo. E lo fa. Senza neanche chiedere il permesso, lo afferra per il bavero della giacca attirandolo a sé. In un bacio vero, finalmente, in qualcosa di molto diverso dai precedenti che si sono dati. Il loro è un toccarsi appassionato, vorace e prepotente. Sherlock poi è adorabile, anche se dapprima appare dubbioso e timoroso, gli sono sufficienti pochi attimi perché diventi prepotente e dominante. Ed appena si lascia andare, Sherlock lo spinge contro al muro e torreggia su di lui, poi lo bacia di nuovo, lo travolge, lo accarezza e stringe, gli cinge il volto con le mani e poi affonda la lingua nella sua bocca. È fantastico. A John manca il fiato, il cuore corre, lo stomaco gli si torce mentre si ritrova il corpo alto e muscoloso di Sherlock premuto contro al proprio. Il loro è un bacio che serra il respiro e fa tremare le ginocchia. E dopo che si allontanano, perché costretti a farlo, i loro sguardi si allacciano così come le mani che si cercano ed intrecciano.  
«Cosa mi hai fatto, John? Cosa?» mormora lui, parlando sulla sua bocca. Il suo tono è colmo di disperazione, di tragico non capire perché evidentemente non è il solo ad essere stordito da tutto quello. Lo stato d’animo di Holmes è agitato e nervoso e lo si intuisce anche dal tocco frenetico, dalle carezze che regala al suo corpo e che pretendono di scoprire tutto di lui. John sente le sue mani sfregare con foga contro la stoffa della camicia, come se gliela volessero strappare di dosso. Sherlock lo vuole accarezzare e lo dimostra con prepotenza, con fare deciso lo stringe a sé, baciandolo una seconda volta. E poi anche una terza, e ancora, e ancora, e ancora. In tanti sfuggenti bacetti che fanno sorridere entrambi.  
«Andiamocene da qui, Sherl, ti prego andiamo via. Ovunque tu voglia» lo implora, mentre sente la lingua di John gli bacia il mento e poi scendere fino al collo che sugge con avidità.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi» annuisce il violinista, prima di allontanarsi. Lo fa indietreggiando con determinazione e mascherandosi una freddezza che pare davvero ridicola perché le sue guance sono ancora arrossate e le labbra umide di baci. Eppure, è ben deciso a mettere fra di loro un certa distanza, quindi indietreggia anche se lo fa senza smettere mantenere lo sguardo fisso nel suo. Sta per oltrepassare la soglia, quando si blocca e si volta, non dice niente e si limita ad allungare una mano. John sorride, distoglie lo sguardo e poi ride un po’ più forte. Si sente uno stupido, ma non importa perché è meraviglioso questa loro maniera d’intendersi con uno sguardo, di capirsi al volo. Familiarità e confidenza, due parole che sono state in grado di descrivere il suo matrimonio con Mary soltanto dopo anni. Con Sherlock non è necessario parlare, basta guardarsi.

Ciò che succede poco non è poi così tanto importante. Quando fanno ritorno in camerino, lo stanzino è vuoto e di Irene c’è solo un bigliettino. Quel che c’è scritto su quel pezzetto di carta, John Watson lo dimenticherà praticamente subito, non importa. Lì e in quel preciso momento, mentre Sherlock Holmes ripone via il suo strumento con dovizia e particolare cura, John e Sherlock si guardano e non fanno altro. Arrossiscono. Ridacchiano. Ma si fissano l’un l’altro e lo fanno sempre perché è così che si dicono tutto, che si capiscono, che si amano senza nemmeno saperlo.

 

 

***

 

Parigi è la città del buon vino e di costosi ristorantini tipici. È la città della Tour Eiffel, delle passeggiate lungo la riva sinistra della Senna, dei musei, degli edifici settecenteschi. È quel luogo in cui la vittoria della repubblica sulla monarchia diventa un simbolo, un monumento, qualcosa da vedere e mai dimenticare. Parigi è la città delle baguette, del formaggio, del cibo pregiato e raffinato. È dove andresti soltanto per trascorrere una mattinata intera in una pâtisserie. Parigi è viali acciottolati, francesi arrabbiati, turisti americani e giapponesi mischiati in una sola ed informe marmaglia di macchine fotografiche e cappellini calati sulla testa, che passeggiano su e giù per la scalinata di Montmartre. Parigi è come solo Roma è: un luogo che, se ci vivi, lo ami e odi al tempo stesso. Perché è unico e splendido, ma è un dannatissimo intreccio di auto e bus. Parigi è caotica e trafficata, ma è anche storia, arte, è bella vita patinata, è alta moda unita ad un passato forse esageratamente ingombrante. Eppure, di notte, Parigi cambia faccia e si trasforma diventando la città degli amanti. E allora le camminate lungo il fiume, assumono un non so che di romantico. Perché a Parigi, gli innamorati, si baciano per strada, cenano a lume di candela e ridono, lo fanno di tutto e niente. John Watson non dovrebbe soffermarsi a pensare a questo, ma con ciò che ha passato nelle ultime ore gli è più semplice essere romantico. Ancora è un po’ scombussolato e un groviglio di emozioni differenti, si agita dentro di lui torcendogli lo stomaco. Tanti eventi si sono susseguiti nelle ultime ventiquattrore e una volta che farà ritorno a Londra, sa che dovrà metabolizzare ogni singolo dettaglio. E Sherlock è il primo sul quale dovrà soffermarsi a riflettere perché un giorno e già lo ama. Un giorno con lui e ci farebbe l’amore appassionatamente, e per tutta la notte. Di per sé questo non è strano, visto che di amanti occasionali ne ha avuti diversi, però è sicuro che con lui sarebbe differente e migliore. Tuttavia, non ci vuole pensare adesso: non sono andati oltre a qualche bacio e John per primo è certo di voler affrontare l’argomento, ma non in questo momento. Adesso deve solo chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi trasportare da quella voce baritonale voce che gli parla, raccontandogli di sé. Se inizialmente, una volta fuori dal teatro, si era convinto che lo stesse portando in una camera d’albergo, si è dovuto ricredere quando dopo che si è ritrovato ai piedi di una scala antincendio.  
«Dove dobbiamo andare?»  
«Sali e, tranquillo, non stiamo infrangendo nessuna legge» gli fa presente il violinista detective, sogghignando divertito. John fissa per qualche istante la salita che lo aspetta, ora che cammina senza bastone non è un problema andare su un tetto, ma allo stesso tempo indugia. Se lo ha portato lì ci dev’essere una ragione e se si è fidato fino adesso, perché non farlo ancora? È quindi con passo lento e studiato che si inerpica lungo la scala traballante, spalancando poi la bocca per la meraviglia una volta che è giunto in cima. Un tetto è un tetto, si dice John dopo che si ritrova lassù e lì non c’è niente di interessante, soltanto uno stendi panni malridotto e dei fili del bucato spogli. Eppure non è ciò che a loro importa, perché è quel che li circonda ad essere incredibile. Parigi è stupenda. La Tour Eiffel, illuminata, è tanto vicina che si ha l’impressione di riuscire a toccarla se solo allungasse le dita di una mano. Il cielo senza luna, è una volta di stelle che lascia a bocca aperta perché pare dipinto dalla mano abile di Van Gogh. Parigi vive sotto di loro, brulica e si accende, balla a ritmo del cancan, danzato ancora da una qualche parte in un qualche localino dall’aria retrò. Parigi beve uno champagne dalle bollicine preziose, si ubriaca con un bordeaux d’annata per poi morire in un vicolo di Montparnasse poco illuminato. È la Parigi dei circoli letterari, di D’alaembert e Diderot, quella di Voltaire e di Truffaut. È la Parigi di Monet e di Picasso, del cinema dei fratelli Lumière. La città bohèmien per eccellenza e John ci si ritrova incredibilmente bene.  
«Dev’essere stata splendida negli anni venti, prova ad immaginartela, Sherlock» sospira, beccandosi inaspettatamente un’occhiataccia. Sembra che lo stia rimproverando, Forse, non lo sa con precisione. Di certo non ne afferra i motivi.  
«E perché dovrei? Guardala com’è adesso, non fantasticare su come è stata un secolo fa.»  
«Dai un po’ di poesia, no?» ride John, sedendosi sul cornicione. Lo fa senza pensarci, ma è soltanto dopo che si ritrova con le gambe a penzoloni che si rende conto di dove è andato a mettersi. Non è vero che soffre di vertigini come dice spesso, il suo problema non è mai stato il volare in sé, sono gli aerei a mettergli angoscia e sa perfettamente che quella è una paura che non riuscirà mai a superare. C’entra con l’Afghanistan.  
«Sei proprio uno scrittore...»  
«Lo dici come se fosse un difetto» si lamenta, mentre viene raggiunto.  
«Lo è quando non vedi le cose come sono, ma come sarebbero potute essere. Sei un idealista sentimentale.» A quel punto sorride perché ritiene che abbia ragione e il fatto che qualcuno ironizzi bonariamente sui suoi difetti è divertente. Ciò che non è in grado di capire è che Sherlock non si sta riferendo a Parigi, ma parla più che altro di sé stesso. È sicuro che lo stia idealizzando, che lo veda migliore di quanto non sia o sarà mai. Però John lo consce da troppo poco tempo per poter essere in grado di cogliere anche le più piccole sfumature e quindi si limita a ridere.  
«Hai ragione come al solito: sono un idealista, ma se mi trovo qui con te è perché non tutto di ciò che sono ti disgusta.»  
«Non ho detto che lo faccia» borbotta Sherlock, senza però guardarlo negli occhi. John si volta, incuriosito dal fare criptico e misterioso, quindi prende a fissarlo. Lo trova impettito e rigido, probabilmente anche lui si sta rendendo conto di che cosa stanno facendo, può essere anche che è imbarazzato da qualche cosa. Vorrebbe che Sherlock gli parlasse e si spiegasse, ma allo stesso tempo spera che stia zitto perché sono tanto vicini, che potrebbero baciarsi se solo lo volessero. Ma si guardano e basta. Con John voltato verso di lui e che lo fissa con insistenza come se lo stesse studiando, e Sherlock che lo spia di sottecchi. Nessuno dei due pare voler andare oltre, in fondo, è stupendo anche starci accanto.  
«Vero, non l’hai detto» sussurra lo scrittore, prima di protendersi verso di lui ed appoggiare la testa sulla spalla mentre si azzarda a stringere appena la stoffa viola della camicia che indossa. È piacevole stargli vicino. Lo è il suo odore, i capelli ricci che ora gli solleticano le guance. Sono bellissime persino le dita che si muovono impazienti e tamburellano sulle ginocchia e che danzano a ritmo di una musica che è tutta di Sherlock Holmes. Si chiede se sia nervoso oppure se stia sul serio pensando ad una musica in particolare, perciò raggiunge una mano e la afferra con decisione.  
«Non ti fermi mai?» chiede con tono misto di preoccupazione e curiosità. Perché non è stato zitto e fermo un istante da che sono lì. Di principio gli sembrava fosse agitazione, ma più lo osserva e più capisce che c’è ben altro in lui, un’irrequietezza di cui non ha ancora una spiegazione. Il violinista che fa il detective non gli risponde, si limita a voltarsi e a fissarlo, è evidentemente sorpreso e fa di tutto pur di non darlo a vedere perché poco dopo distoglie lo sguardo.  
«Il mio cervello funziona sempre, John, è un computer ad alta funzionalità. Non riesco a stare fermo, ho appena finito un concerto e già penso al prossimo e a quello che dovrò fare, alle modifiche che mi servono.»  
«E dove lo terrai? Il concerto intendo» s’azzarda a chiedere. Si è ripetuto che ancora non vuole pensare al futuro, né tantomeno a parlarne a lui. Crede ancora che sia presto discutere su ciò che potrebbero diventare quando faranno ritorno a Londra, eppure, adesso non riesce a trattenersi. In realtà a dominarlo è la speranza, la fantasiosa idea che questo periodo bellissimo in bilico tra realtà e sogno, non finisca mai. Tornare a casa e ad una routine renderebbe ogni cosa reale e chissà come reagirebbe John di fronte alla verità di una vita condivisa, chissà se lo amerebbe ancora come è sicuro di amarlo adesso. Ma poi lo ama veramente? O la sua non è soltanto una sbandata colossale? In effetti l’idea di scoprirlo lo terrorizza. Ancora però non vuole affrontare il discorso e di nuovo mette da parte pensieri e paure, dicendosi che non si vuole staccare da tutto quello, perché è troppo presto. Il che è vero, almeno parzialmente.  
«Rimarrò a Parigi per quattro giorni e dopo tornerò a casa. Fra tre settimane inizierò con le tappe nell’est Europa e starò lontano da casa per mesi.»  
«Dev’essere faticoso» mente. No, non è propriamente una bugia, però quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli era ben diverso. Ad essere sinceri non pensa ad altro che all’andare con lui, a seguirlo. John lo vuole, lo desidera disperatamente. Di tornare a casa non gli importa nulla, ha soltanto bisogno di stare con lui e non lasciarlo e ha necessità anche scrivere. Diavolo, proprio adesso ci sta pensando. Scrivere mentre Sherlock si esercita al violino. Scrivere mentre lui fa, beh, qualsiasi cosa faccia il mattino presto. Il suo è un desiderio prepotente e che a fatica riesce a contenere, lo vorrebbe gridare e non ha neanche paura di apparire patetico. Qualsiasi cosa sia il sentimento che nutre per quell’uomo, gli fa provare un forte senso di libertà. Libero da sé stesso e dal proprio guscio.  
«Vieni con me» lo sente dire ed è poco più di un sussurro, ma John sussulta ugualmente come se avesse urlato. Si volta ancora e lo scopre intento a scrutare il panorama, mentre un lieve rossore gli tinge il collo di rosso in una maniera che trova adorabile. Quindi sorride, regalandogli un bacio sfuggente appena sotto l’orecchio.  
«Ovunque tu voglia.»

John non sa che quello sarà l’inizio di tutto. Che con quelle parole pronunciate con un sorriso dolce e lo sguardo trasognato, ha sancito una volta per tutte a sé stesso cosa prova. Un sentimento che ha a che vedere terribilmente con l’amore. Adesso però è soltanto felice e null’altro. Rimuginare riguardo il futuro è fuori da ogni discussione, fantasticare su ciò che potrebbe essere è nella sua natura, ma non questa volta, non adesso. Ora preferisce godersi Sherlock attimo per attimo, riderci insieme e baciarlo fino allo sfinimento. Non sa che quando finirà la sua tournée, tra molti mesi, andranno a vivere insieme al 221b di Baker Street. Non sa nemmeno che nessuno dei due obietterà riguardo il fatto che sia o meno troppo presto, o che Mycroft lo requisirà per un approfondito interrogatorio, da lui definito ingiustamente una semplice chiacchierata amichevole. Non ha idea del fatto che litigheranno come cane e gatto per la maggior parte della loro vita e sempre per delle stupidate, per poi andare perfettamente d’accordo sulle faccende importanti. Non sa del tè consumato a tutte le ore, del take away thailandese o cinese. Non sa delle cene da Angelo a lume di candela, del violino alle tre di notte o della passione che Sherlock ha per la chimica. Non sa del matrimonio di Mycroft e Lestrade e del ricevimento nuziale al quale si ubriacherà, al punto da trascinare il suo Holmes a fare l’amore sotto un tavolo. Non sa nemmeno che tra un anno e nove mesi, proprio a lì Parigi, Sherlock gli chiederà di sposarlo durante la conferenza stampa per l’uscita del nuovo libro. Ignora che glielo chiederà in un modo tutto suo e decisamente poco consono e senza pronunciare le parole “vuoi sposarmi”, ma arrabattando frasi su frasi all’apparenza senza alcun senso. * John Watson non sa niente di niente e semplicemente perché adesso non conta, non importa. Ci sono solo loro due e Parigi.  
«Ho una cosa per te» borbotta Sherlock, ad un certo punto, allungandosi fino alla custodia dove tiene il violino e che ha lasciato alle loro spalle, dalla quale estrae una copia di Blu come la neve.  
«Vuoi un autografo?» gli domanda, ridendo appena.  
«No, voglio che lo leggi, per me» John spalanca la bocca, ammutolito. Vorrebbe chiedergli il motivo e se esiste un significato preciso dietro la richiesta che gli ha fatto. Però rimane zitto e non dice nulla, Sherlock d’altra parte non gli dà modo di dire altro.  
«Ecco, può essere che con te io… insomma, come dire, magari cambio, ecco, idea. Non è affatto detto, però, come dire, io potrei…»  
«Ho capito» lo interrompe, prima di baciarlo delicatamente sulle labbra e stirare un sincero sorriso ricolmo di felicità. Sta per aprire il tomo e mettersi a leggerlo, quando si sente fermare di nuovo.  
«Puoi iniziare dall’ultima pagina» e non è una domanda, pare più un ordine in effetti. John lo guarda di sbieco, non capisce il senso di una simile richiesta, ma prima che possa anche solo domandare spiegazioni, Sherlock lo precede. Pare, in fondo, che quell’Holmes riesca a leggerlo meglio di quanto non credesse.  
«Hai capito bene: leggi l’ultima pagina.» John annuisce, dopodiché inizia a sfogliare rapidamente il libro sino ad arrivare alla fine. Nota le parole scritte in piccolo e sussulta quando fa caso al nome della protagonista, era tanto tempo che non aveva modo di sfogliare quelle pagine. E non dovrebbe avere importanza perché ha scritto altri romanzi, ma il fatto è che è da sempre convinto che quel libro sia una parte importante di sé. E quel romanzo è John Watson più di qualunque altra cosa. Accidenti, sono trascorsi così tanti anni dall’ultima volta che ha visto il nome di Stephanie stampato sulle pagine del suo libro, che leggerlo gli fa tornare un’infinità di ricordi. Taluni che avrebbe tanto voluto dimenticare per sempre, come la guerra o la brandina dove la notte era solito scrivere: quella scomoda e con un cuscino bitorzoluto. All’epoca non aveva idea di che cosa ne sarebbe stato della bozza di romanzo che stava provando a mettere per iscritto e che già da tempo gli girava in testa, sentiva soltanto il bisogno di raccontare e raccontarsi, di comunicare, di distrarsi dagli orrori con cui aveva a che fare tutti i giorni. Quindi indugia per alcuni istanti mentre accarezza distrattamente le pagine, è come se sentisse ancora l’inchiostro della biro blu sotto le dita o vedesse i fogli di carta sparsi alla rinfusa. Sente l’odore della sabbia e il russare di qualche suo compagno. Percepisce addirittura il freddo del deserto e la pelle che tira perché bruciata dal sole. Ed è così strano, ma è come se riuscisse a vedere sé stesso. Ad osservare dal di fuori quel John Watson di anni e anni più giovane, non ancora sfatto e distrutto dalla troppa morte e che trascorreva le sue notti a scrivere.  
«Se vuoi possiamo fare altro.» Ancora una volta è la voce del violinista a riscuoterlo e a riportarlo brutalmente alla realtà.  
«No» nega appena, con un cenno del capo. «Voglio leggerlo, è solo che erano anni che non prendevo in mano questo libro e mi ha fatto ricordare la guerra. Sai, è lì che l’ho scritto.»  
«Lo so, me l’hai detto» sorride Sherlock e questa volta è lui a baciarlo. Non aggiunge niente, né insiste, anzi si limita ad accoccolarsi contro di lui lasciando cadere la testa sulla sua spalla. John sospira gli passa una mano tra i capelli ricci prima di cominciare a leggere. Lì su quel tetto parigino c’è tutta la vita di John Hamish Watson, scrittore di successo. Ha tra le mani il suo passato e il suo futuro ed è ben deciso a non lasciar andare nessuno dei due. Ricordare chi è stato e costruirsi una vita, è questo a contare più di tutto. Vivere il momento a fianco di un bellissimo, dolce e geniale musicista dal nome buffo e dal carattere eccentrico. E mentre parole gli escono fluide dalla bocca, viene investito da una miriade di sensazioni differenti e lui le vive tutte quante, perché è proprio così che deve essere. Deve amare ognuna delle emozioni che prova, quello d’altra parte, è il solo modo che conosce per sentirsi vivo.

 

>   
>  In quella gelida notte di fine dicembre, la neve scende copiosa.  Stephanie se ne sta appoggiata contro lo stipite della finestra del soggiorno, là nella piccola baita che stanno occupando per le vacanze. Fuori è buio, ma la luna che illumina la grande spianata antistante la baita, le permette di scorgere persino il bosco che intravede in lontananza. Dovrebbe essere felice, ha tanto per cui esserlo, eppure ancora adesso e dopo tanto tempo, viene investita da moti di malinconia leggeri, di tristezza velata. Non sa perché ci stia pensando, sarà per via della luna piena che risplende in un cielo carico di nubi o per il manto bianco che ricopre ogni cosa, ma le torna in mente quel gioco che lei e Bert facevano da bambini. Tra tutti quanti, tra le corse nei prati e i puzzle di fronte ad un camino acceso e scoppiettante, Stephanie ricorda proprio quello. Ed è tanto nitida l’immagine nella sua mente, che le pare di vedersi. Le loro voci infantili, allegre e felici, sono più vive che mai mentre il ricordo di quel fratello ormai perduto le gonfia il cuore di sofferenza e disperazione.  
>  “Rosso come la gonna della mamma. Ora tocca a te, Bert” aveva gridato Stephanie. “Arancione” aveva sancito, infine. “Arancione come, come quella cosa là!” le aveva risposto lui, indicando un punto colorato in lontananza.  
>  “Trova qualcosa di giallo, e non vale dire il sole” aveva proseguito, pienamente soddisfatto di sé e del fatto di essere in vantaggio. Stephanie allora aveva puntato i piedi ed incrociato le braccia al petto.  
>  “Giallo come il fiocco della mia bambola” aveva annuito, tronfia “blu.”  
>  “Blu come la neve” aveva enunciato Bert, con fare tremendamente serio.  
>  “La neve non è blu” aveva quindi risposto lei, piccata “la neve è bianca.”  
>  “No, la neve è blu” aveva ribadito il piccolo Bert, prima di far nascere l’ennesima lite.
> 
> Non ricorda come sia andata a finire, è un passato troppo lontano e tutto ciò che ricorda sono quelle parole pronunciate dalla voce baldanzosa di un bambino di tre anni, già pienamente padrone di sé e delle proprie convinzioni. Ovvero Bert in tutto e per tutto. Per questo Stephanie sorride, perché lì e ora, in quella buia notte d’inverno, le pare sul serio che la neve sia blu. “Blu come la neve” sospira. Una lacrima le riga il volto, ma è proprio in quel momento che due braccia forti la stringono cingendola con affetto. E non è giusto così, è imperfetto e non potrà mai essere felice appieno, perché quel destino bastardo si è preso la persona migliore del mondo, però, sì, si sente un po’ meno sola e mentre si lascia baciare le pare di riuscire ad afferrare almeno una briciola della serenità che aveva perduto.
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  ‒ Blu come la neve ‒  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> **Fine**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *qui c’è un riferimento al finale di Notting Hill, quando lui si dichiara a lei ad una conferenza stampa.


End file.
